Albus is This Prophecy Right?
by azphxbrd
Summary: What if the James and Lily Potter survived the attack? What if Harry Potter isn't TheBoyWhoLived? What if Harry and Rose Potter meet the Weasley Family as babies? How does his life change? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Harry's sister Rose is added to the Story line**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

**Chapter 1: The Attacks**

Somewhere in Albania, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy were meeting with Lord Voldemort." What is your bidding my master?" They said in unison.

"Bella and Lucius, I have an important mission for both of you. The mission evolves around a prophecy that predicts my death and Severus Snape has been going through birth records for months to locate the children predicted for my demise. We have located two possible children of prominent aurors we have been trying to get rid of the ages." Voldemort replied.

"Who are the children Master?" Lucius asked.

"They are Harry James Potter and Nevelle Franklin Longbottom.Lucius you get James and Lily Potter and Bella you get Frank and Alice Longbottom.The attacks will take place on Halloween night; Both of you form teams of four ,and you will not kill the parents until I have killed the children myself. Do both of understand my instructions?" The Voldemort thundered." Both of you leave me now, I'll see in two days." He concluded.

* * *

October 31, 1981

Bellatrix Lestange's group attacked the Longbottom Manor with military precision destroying the protective wards easily and they forcibly entered the manor house catching Frank and Alice were caught off guard by their entrance.

Frank pulled his wand out and he started fighting back with all his might blocking stunner and cutting curses until he was hit with bone breaking curse that broke his leg causing him fall to floor in pain. The four death eater pointed wands at Frank and stunned him. Alice was so distracted by trying to hide Neville that she was hit by two stunners knocking her out. The death eaters conjured up ropes bounding both of them while Bella notified the Dark Lord that Longbottom Manor was secured and boy was being watched carefully until his arrival. They were brought back to conscious and Bella and her husband said," let have some fun. Curcio!" as Frank's body shook in convulsions.

The other two ask Bellatrix," do you the mind if we some fun with the women?" They dragged her to the other room," Alice, It's time to have some fun; we hope you enjoy the fun also.Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" One of them said to her while her body was violently convulsing.

While at the Potter Manor, Peter Pettigrew led Lucius Malfoy through the wards to front door and they took their positions to execute the attack.

"Lils are we expecting anyone tonight?" James asked.

"Not to my knowledge James", Lily answered.

"Lils get Harry and Rose in to the safe room, now!" James commanded.

Lily told baby Harry," Play hide and seek with your sister, here are the bottles of milk and juice for Rose and yourself, son." Lily placed and secured the children in the safe room casting a silencing charm on the safe room. She returned to the living room to James when an explosion came from the front door. James took defense position at the top of the stairs while Lily attempted to send a distress signal to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

Prior to entering Potter Manor, Lucius stunned Peter leaving him on the ground outside leading his group of Death Eaters to attack up the staircase. James waited and killed the first one with a cutting curse across the neck when he appeared. Lucius commanded," Don't cast any fatally curses that will kill the Potters because were after their son, first of all." _He_ _didn't want bring the wraith of his master upon him either because the boy was not_ _insight_, thinking to himself. James and Lily fought back valiantly until Lily was hit by two stunners in the back, and James was distracted by Lily following from the injuries resulting in him being by stunned by the three Death Eaters. Lucious conjured up some ropes bounding both James and Lily securely reviving them with the **enervate** command to find out where Harry was located.

" Where's the brat, Potter?" Lucious demanded.

"He is at his godfather home." James said.

"You trust Sirius Black alone with him! You're a liar Potter!" Lucious bellowed "Crucio twice." James was breathing heavily feeling the pain after receiving the Cruciatus Curses.

" Maybe Lily will tell us James." Lucious voice thundered. "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" while was her body was convulsing severely. She was barely conscious after the receiving Cruciatus Curse three times.

"Lily I must give you credit being able to take the pain but you can't last forever." Lucious replied jovially as he applied the Cruciatus Curse two more times. Later, all the Death Eaters were taking turns torturing both of them to find the location of child.

Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort arrived at Longbottom Manor to be greeted by Bella leading him to the boy. The boy was smiling back to him, and Voldemort pointed his wand at the boy shouting **Avada Kedavra.** Neville moved suddenly causing the green beam of light to ricochet off a mirror directly behind him striking Voldemort in the right eye socket killing him instantly which vaporized him into a green colored cloud. The residual magic from the Killing Curse reflected back indirectly towards Neville striking in the forehead knocking him out leaving a lightning bolt cut on the forehead.

Bella was so distressed that her master was killed by the boy that she didn't even check to see if the he was dead. Her Death Eater tattoo on her left arm felt cold as ice after witnessing her master's death while Lucious at Potter Manor knew something went seriously wrong because his tattoo felt cold ice at the same time. Frank and Alice were tortured so much that they were left to die as Bellatrix's group ran from the manor after casting the Death Mark.

Lucious looked at the tortured Potters deciding they were in such bad shape now that he left them for dead also. He gestured for the remaining Death Eaters to depart Potter Manor discovering that Peter was gone while James mustered enough strength to send a another distress signal prior passing out from pain.

Head Master Albus Dumbledore sensed the distress signal from the Potter Manor immediately while attending the school's Halloween Feast, next an owl with an urgent note reported of the Death Mark above the Longbottom Manor also. Albus contacted Sirius Black and Remus Luppin immediately by floo dispatching both of them to Potter Manor to meet with a squad of hit wizards. Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore apparated to Longbottom Manner meeting with another squad of hit wizards.

Lucius and Bellatrix apparated to designated meeting area and he learned his master was killed at Longbottom Manor by a child named Nevelle before the boy was killed according to Bellatrix. They decided that the followers of the Dark Lord better go into hiding, and they departed to spread the word of their master's demise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Harry's sister Rose is added to the Story line**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

****

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

Remus Luppin arrived at Potter Manor and he could not believe that James and the Lily were barely alive when he found them. He contracted St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries. Mediwizards responded by the floo network to administer treatment and to stabilize James and Lily prior to transporting them to the hospital. Sirius checked the safe room observing Harry was drinking juice and holding a bottle of milk for his sister Rose while feeding quietly. He opened the safe room door and entered the room checking up on the kids for possible injuries. Later, Remus entered the room with a mediwizard to check on the kids finding no injuries also.

They were starting to transport James and Lily to St. Mungo's while Remus and Sirius were briefed that they should recover in time by the attending healer.

Harry saw these strange people moving his father towards fire place to floo. He was walking slowly over to his mother and holding her hand crying," ma-a, ma-a, ma-a." but she didn't respond to his cries.

"Remus, you go get Harry and Rose out of the living room now!" Sirius ordered.

Remus took Harry upstairs to James and Lily's bedroom where cried himself to sleep without waking up Rose.

Meanwhile Albus and Minerva apparated to Longbottom Manor and he was horrified at scene they saw at the manor. Alice was lying tortured close to death in the other room while Frank was lying on the floor tortured still bounded by ropes close to death also. A little boy was lying on the floor by the fireplace unconscious with a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead that resulted from the killing curse. Minerva contracted St. Mungo's, and the mediwizard responded to by floo network. Frank, Alice, and Neville were being administered treatment to stabilize them for transport to the hospital. Albus contacted Frank's mother Augusta Longbottom telling her that the manor has been attacked and briefed her they were being transported to St. Mungo's within a few minutes.

* * *

Albus then apparated to Potter Manor leaving Minerva to ensure the Longbottoms were transported to the hospital." How are Harry and Rose?" Albus Asked Sirius.

"They are fine but Harry is awful quiet now because he saw Lily before she was transported to St Mungo's .We was briefed that Lily and James should recover in time according to the attending healer." Remus replied.

"I know someone who can watch them until we get definite report of Potters health status because you two will be locating Peter. Remus and Sirius, take care of the children. See you later." Albus said departing.

"Who?" Remus and Sirius exclaimed together.

Albus took a pinch of floo powder and said, "The Burrow", disappearing in green flames reappearing next to the fire place of the Weasley's home.He was being greeted by a small plump red haired women in her thirties named Molly Weasley holding a baby girl in her arms with her husband Arthur." Greeting Molly and Arthur, I wish I were here for a more pleasant visit but I am not unfortunately." Albus stated.

"Tonight the Longbottoms and Potters were attacked by Death Eaters. Frank and Alice Longbottom along with Lily and James Potter were tortured to near death by Cruciatus Curses. Frank Longbottom's son Neville is still barely alive after getting hit indirectly by a Killing Curse that killed Voldemort. I don't know their current health status from St. Mungo's. I believe the Potters probably will recover in time after medical treatment but Longbottom parents' recovery seems very doubtful from the result of the torture I saw, all we can do is hope. The scene at both homes was terrible but the Longbottom's home was the worst with Alice and Frank were tortured with Cruciatus Curse." Albus said in disgust.

"I know you both have your hands full with all of your own children but I have a favor to ask of you and Arthur? I need someone watch the Potter children until James and Lily are released from St. Mungo's." Albus finished speaking.

"I would be happy to watch them plus it gives me a chance to get know Harry better and to make sure he is alright along with Rose. I also think it's great to have another little girl around here to care for with a house full of boys." Molly responded.

"Are you sure Molly? The Potters could be hospitalized for months. Molly, keep close an eye on Harry especially because he saw his injured mother prior to being transported to St. Mungo's. If you require any type of assistance, let me know. Remus Luppin and your cousin Sirius Black will be bringing the children over in the morning, and I want thank you for your assistance. I got to return to Potter Manor to brief Remus and Sirius to bring the children here in the morning before I go back to school." Albus concluded as flooed back to Potter Manor.

Albus reappeared in green flames back to Potter Manor, Remus and Sirius stared at Albus quietly for several seconds. He finally broke the silences briefing both the men to bring the children to Molly and Arthur Weasley's home in the morning.

Morning Prophet Newspaper

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**November 1, 1981 Special Morning Issue I**_

_**Lord Voldemort is Dead**_

_**Last night, Death Eaters lead by the You-Know-Who attacked two prominent wizarding families. James and Lily Potter are injured and listed in critical condition at St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries. Their children were uninjured in the attack and being cared for at an undisclosed location. The second attack happened at Longbottom Manor, Frank and Alice Longbottom were injured and they are currently listed in critical condition .Their son who survived a Killing Curse is also listed in critical condition according to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Harry's sister Rose is added to the Story line**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Weasleys**

At six in the morning, Sirius Black and Remus Luppin flooed to the Burrow with the children and trunk full of children's belongings. Molly greeted her cousin Sirius with bone crushing hug of concern after last night's events." Have both of you had breakfast yet?" Molly inquired while they nodded no with their heads. Molly said.

"Good Morning Arthur, this is Remus Luppin and my cousin Sirius Black who have brought Harry and Rose Potter here for us to care for while their parents are at St. Mungo's." She said placing three plates of hot steaming hot food in front all three of them, and they all ate their breakfast quietly. Molly put Harry in the high chair feeding him some eggs and giving him milk to drink. He was quietly eating showing little or no emotions of happiness while looking over towards his sister Rose occasionally making sure she was alright sleeping in her carrier.

"Molly, I have been told the Weasley family line has a girl. When did any of the Weasley families have any children other then boys?" Sirius inquired.

"My dear cousin, I recently gave birth to a daughter August. She is the first true Weasley female born in a one hundred years or the last seven generations of the Weasley bloodline. Would you like to meet her?" Molly replied.

Once Breakfast was over, she cleaned Harry's hands and face fussing over him like her own child but he didn't mind it. Arthur stood up to proceed upstairs to bring his daughter downstairs to Molly in the kitchen."

"Gentlemen, I would like introduce you to _Ginerva Molly Weasley_" Arthur said proudly.

"She reminds me so much of Rose, Lily, and yourself .Molly; it would great if Ginerva hooked Harry in the future." Both men exclaimed.

"Why is that Sirius?' Molly asked.

"Well, all females of Potter ancestry are all red headed women." Remus stated smiling.

"They look like possible twin sisters. I can see a trait of Mothers in both of them along with their female tempers." Arthur exclaimed when they saw both of them together.

An owl arrived for Siruis with a note about James and Lily from Albus.After reading; he just broke to big smile handing the letter over to Remus, and passed it to the Weasleys to read. Sirius told Harry," This is my cousin Molly and Arthur, they are going to take care of you and Rose until your mummy and daddy get well. You be a good boy for them and help Molly with your sister Rose." He said with tears in his eyes." Give Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius a hug because we have to go now, remember be a good boy for them." Harry hugged both of them and they both kissed Rose gently on the forehead prior to departing to see Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts.

" Molly, We thank you very much for the breakfast, and the hospitality that we received. Remember if you need anything let me know." Sirius concluded giving her a good bye hug and shaking Arthur's hand.

* * *

After Remus and Sirius departed, Molly was holding Harry's little hand saying," you're such quiet young man who needs to be changed." She exclaimed.

After she changed him, Molly said," Harry, please watch your sister and Ginny for me while I get their bottles of milk ready for them." He obeyed her request while Rose started to wake up first crying when holding her hand gently like his mother showed him to calm her down. Next; Harry's emerald green eyes light up immediately gazing upon Ginny's opened brown eye when she started to cry loudly at first then suddenly she stopped when held her hand also. Molly turned around immediately seeing a bright red glow surround both of the children and disappear a minute later. She immediately rushed over to both of them to make sure they were alright. She then thought to herself with astonishment, _what just happened_ _to Harry and Ginny? I know what I just saw, but what could it be_?

"Harry, I need to change them first before you can help me feed them." He just nodded yes with his head. After they were changed, Molly gave Harry both bottles of milk placing both in bassinets with each girl to the left and right of him. Harry held their bottles gently for them while they were feeding. Molly said," You must have been a great help to your mum at home with Rose."

Suddenly, Ron came running into the living room to see his mother. He looked at Harry and Rose pointing and saying "who?"

"Ron this is Harry and his sister Rose; they will be staying here for while until their mummy and daddy get well. I know you two will get along just fine because he will be happy to have a playmate like you." His mother explained to him.

"Harry, this is Ron; he also helps me care for Ginny like you do with your sister Rose. This will be great; I will have two little helpers now to help with the girls." Molly exclaimed."

When both girls were sleeping soundly, Harry walked over to Molly's rocking chair giving her a big smile. Molly was sitting in her chair with Ron in her lap, and then she picked Harry up placing him into her lap next to Ron holding both of them tightly while rocking happily.

"I must say dear, you look very motherly today. I believe your happy holding both those adorable little boys on your lap while watching over both of the beautiful little girls sleeping. I'll see you later." Arthur said kissing his wife good bye on the forehead before departing to work.

"Arthur, I need to talk when you get home from work about Harry and Ginny." Molly said seriously.

Later that morning, Ron was showing off new friends Harry and sister Rose to his brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, and twins Fred and George. Harry was extremely happy because he has six new playmates. "Boys, this is Harry and Rose Potter, they will be staying until their parents are released from St. Mungo's." Molly said to her sons.

* * *

Later that night

" Why were you so concerned before I went to work about Harry and Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, I know that Harry and Ginny are betrothed but this morning I saw bright red glow surround both of them. I believe I witnessed a magical bondofsome sortaccording to books I've read**," **Molly said.

"Molly dear are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"I know what saw dear, both of the children were surrounded a by bright red glow!" Molly insisted.

"I'll check all of the magical bond registries at the Ministry of Magic tomorrow, I promise." Arthur replied.

The next day

Arthur checked all the magical bond registries; he was amazed and surprised at what saw.

He flooed home for lunch taking Molly to back yard to talk." You were right Molly; you witnessed a rare **Soul Bonding**. I picked up some books on magical bonds so we can be ready for the unexpected." Arthur replied.

"Should we tell Albus Dumbledore about this?" Molly asked.

"It's too early say anything to him, but we will tell him if anything develops." Arthur said.

"I defiantly think that James and Lily need to be told when they recover." Arthur said.

"We will tell them the first chance we get to talk to them." Molly agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Harry's sister Rose is added to the Story line**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

**Chapter 4: Life with the Weasleys**

Molly found out over the first few days that Harry was an early riser. She asked Arthur to bath him while he toke his morning shower while Molly would dry and dress him prior to fixing breakfast. Arthur also brought both Rose and Ginny downstairs every morning because Harry enjoyed watching them and assisting Molly in caring for the girls. She and Arthur have grown quite attached to Harry and Rose treating like their own son and daughter. After Harry's breakfast, he could be found feeding both of the girls in the living room.

He spent most his day playing any child with his new brothers when not caring for the girls, and he napped in the afternoon with Ron and the girls downstairs in the living room. Molly would sit in her rocking chair knitting while observing all the peaceful children sleeping blissfully. She just smiled happily watching all the sleeping children which created a quiet tranquil environment.

* * *

Prior to Harry's arrival, Bill was accustomed to watching Ginny when his mother was busy .One day when both girls woke up crying, Bill approached both of the crying girls trying to calm them down with no results, so he went into the kitchen to get his mother's assistance .When Bill returned with his mother, Harry went over to both girls and just held both of their hands looking into both of their eyes. They both stopped crying immediately along with both of them displaying smiles of happiness looking back at Harry. Bill was in a state of astonishment when he look at Ginny's smiling face and sparking brown eyes along with Rose's smiling face and beaming hazel eyes. Bill thought, _he could not get Ginny and Rose to stop crying and how does Harry do it just holding their hands_.

"Mum, I don't believe what we just saw. I had hardest time trying to clam down Ginny along with Rose, and Harry just holds their hands to clam them down." Bill said.

Molly said," Son, I have an idea on how he does it but he has the magical touch or his aura seems to sooths them especially Ginny."_ It must their soul bonding because she senses comfort around him, maybe_, Molly thought to herself.

His mother said," Son, Ginny does sense some type security that makes her feel safe around him. I wouldn't be surprise if they became a couple in the future." _She knew the facts that Harry would be her future son in- law when he was older plus recent Soul Bonding between Ginny and Harry,_ Molly was thinking.

"Stop kidding me mum!" Bill said.

"I'm being very truthful son or maybe its might be just a mother's dream of happiness for her children." His mother concluded.

* * *

Bill was soon becoming Harry's favorite big brother next to Charlie. He was known as Bill's shadow around the house while Ron was known as Charlie's shadow. All of the boys played together when not doing chores and home schooling lessons with their mother. Molly loved the way Bill treated Harry like his own brother and wanted Bill to become his protector especially from twin's corruption. She also knew Bill and Harry were great with the girls and Bill could handle most situations with the girls without worrying very much. Rose was feeling more comfortable with Bill.

Molly asked," Bill would you like to be responsible for Harry in the early morning hours?"

Bill responded," Mum, I would happy to be responsible for Harry because he has become the youngest little brother of the Weasley family now. I think the role of big brother is important to me."

Molly thought to herself happily, _Bill wasn't far off thinking of Harry being the youngest_ _son of the Weasley family now_, and she just replied," Thank you Bill."

Bill's new morning routine is to get Harry up bathing him while took his morning shower .His mother would dry and dress him prior to breakfast, and take him downstairs to eat. Bill would also bring both Ginny and Rose downstairs so she could change them while Harry was eating in the high chair. After their breakfast, they both would feed girls.

Recently, Bill has been feeding Ginny most of the time lately while he would place Rose in the bassinet so he could hold her bottle while she was feeding. Bill found out one day that Ginny has become extremely fussy crying and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Mom, I need your help, right now! Ginny refuses to let me feed her." Bill said.

"Let me see dear." Molly said as she received Ginny in her arms from Bill noticing that she was looking and pointing over towards Harry and Rose.

"Bill, when was the last time Harry feed her?" His mother asked.

"It been a few day now, I wanted be close to her so I feed her instead of Harry." Bill said.

Rose was finished feeding while she was smiling back at Harry.

"Bill could get Rose please?" Molly asked.

In Bill's arms, Rose was still smiling with joy causing Molly to smile happily.

"Ginny, here is Harry", Molly said as placed her into bassinet for him to feed her. Her brown eyes opened wider looking at Harry with a big smile on her face and she took the bottle with no problems.

"Son, you have to understand something about Ginny. She is a girl regardless of her age requiring the full attention of handsome young man who isn't her handsome older brother with red hair all the time. I suggest that you give Rose some of that handsome older brother attention. You'll see that she'll love it very much." His mother said.

"Would you say that Ginny was jealous of Rose because Harry was giving her his full attention lately?" Bill asked

"No! She was mad at you for not allowing her to get Harry's full attention when she wanted it. Bill. Ginny has inherited female Weasley temper just remember that." His mother concluded.

Charlie, Ron, and the twins entered the living room receiving good morning hugs their mother; "Mum, why can't I be responsible for Harry sometimes instead of Bill?" Charlie asked.

"I guess you could dear if you like getting up extra early and watching over Rose and Ginny while I'm fixing breakfast for all you kids." His mother said.

"I meant taking care Harry only, not baby sitting the girls. " Charlie stated.

"I am sorry Charlie but Harry does take care of his sister Rose and Ginny. She was just got quite angry with Bill when he wouldn't let Harry care for her. Bill found out the hard way." His mother said smiling.

"Oh, you didn't know, Ginny's sparking brown eyes have already attracted young man." Bill said laughing.

"You're kidding me." Charlie replied questionably.

"No, were not ", said Bill and his mother together.

"I suppose the young man has green eyes, black unruly hair, he is slightly more then a year old, and his name is Harry Potter." Charlie replied.

"Yes, that the young man", His mum replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Harry's sister Rose is added to the Story line**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

**Chapter 5: Something Wrong with These Prophecies:**

Albus Dumbledore has recently noticed a change of magical energy coming from The Burrow since Harry and Rose Potters' arrival. He decided to find why there such a change in magical energy coming from there. That day, He decided to do research on recent prophecies at the Ministry of Magic about the Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One since Neville Longbottom has been dubbed by the press. Dumbledore was frustrated because the prophecies weren't making sense because only one out of four making sense.

He checked the **Soul Bonding Registry** noting the last entry, **_November 1, 1981, Harry James Potter & Ginerva Molly Weasley, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole._**

Next, he checked the **True Love Bonding Registry** also noting the last entry: **_Harry James Potter & Ginerva Molly Weasley, November 1, 1981, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole._**

Finally, he checked the **Heart, Life, and Love / Hate Bonding Registries** with relief that no entry about Harry and Ginny because Soul and True Love Bonds are similar but any other additional bonding combinations could cause a lot of problems due to their different characteristics.

_These children are **Soul** and **True Love Bonding** mates. I need to talk to Nicolas Flamel_, he thought to himself. After viewing four prophecies about the Boy-Who-Lived, Albus Dumbledore returned to his office at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry a little confused.

* * *

Headmaster's office later that day

"Minerva, I need to see you in my office please." Albus requested through school's floo system.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked as she entered the Headmasters office.

"Could you assist me in research about Soul and True Love Bonding of young Children?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? That's impossible!" Minerva said.

"That would have been true until now. Young Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley have become the youngest True Love and Soul Bonded mates in recorded magical history." Albus informed Minerva.

"On top of that, all the Boy-Who-Lived prophecies are not totally making sense unless Neville Longbottom gets Betrothed, Soul Bonded and True Love Bonded in the near future." Dumbledore expressed.

"I need to get my thoughts together first before we discuss subject any further; we'll talk tomorrow." He concluded.

"Good night Albus, See you tomorrow." Minerva said as she departed his office.

Next day in the Headmasters Office:

_Albus Dumbledore Discussion._

"Thank you for taking time from your busy schedule, Minerva."

**First Prophecy: The Chosen One (The Boy-Who-Lived)**

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies, The Dark Lord will mark his equal, but will have power the Dark Lord knows not, Either must die at the hand of the other and neither can live while the other survives._

"First, we know that Frank, Alice, Lily, and James were probably the parents of the children mentioned in the prophecy because with their dealing with Voldemort.They have confronted Voldemort at least three times."

"Second, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were both born on July 31, 1980."

"Third: Neville Longbottom is marked as his equal by Voldemort."

**Second Prophecy: The Betrothed Mate**

_The Boy-Who-Lived and his Betrothed Mate will vanquish the Dark Lord with the power of the Dark Lord know not._

"Currently the only betrothed couple is Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley."

**Third Prophecy: Soul and True Love Bonded Mates**

_The Boy-Who-Lived and his Soul Bonded and True Love Bonded Mate will vanquish the Dark Lord with power of the Dark Lord know not, Born on the eleventh day of August as the sun rises._

Harry and Ginerva are both Soul and True Love Bonded Mates according to the Ministry of Magic Registries.

Ginerva Molly Weasley birth was recorded on August 11, 1981 at 6:00 AM.

**Prophecy Four: Unconditional Love of Friends**

_The Boy-Who-Lived will vanquish the Dark Lord with the power the Dark Lord know not, With friends who possess unconditional love for him. _

"It's back to Harry again along with Weasley and Potter families.

I think the friends are Ronald Weasley and Rose Potter because they will display unconditionally love towards their brother and sister plus they will become as close as a brother and sister, and possible other friends from Hogwarts once they start school will join them."

"I conclude my thought Minerva. What Do you think?"

_Minerva McGonagall's Thoughts_

"Albus, I can see why you believe why both Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley are main players of Prophecies except the first one."

"First, we must check with Augusta Longbottom to verify if young Neville has been betrothed."

"I personally don't think we need to bother the Potter and the Weasley families about the last three prophecies until we can confirm that Voldemort had marked the wrong boy as an equal."

"We must inform Weasley and Potter families on the Soul and True Love Bonds between Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley. I also think we should tell them that Voldemort was trying to kill Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom to prevent to the first prophecy."

_End of Minerva's Thoughts_

"I just realized we have another problem that will happen in about ten years." Albus said.

"What problem is that Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley will continue to bond for the rest of their life, and we can't separate them until bonding is completed." Albus explained.

"What the Question?" She asked.

"When do we start their first year at Hogwarts? Ginerva will either start a year early or Harry will starts a year later. How are we going to house them? We also can't forget about Rose Potter because she will have to start her first year the as Ginerva Weasley.We will have answer to Ministry of Magic why two ten year olds are accepted as first years an early without explaining the situation." Dumbledore explained.

"Albus, You have too much on your mind. I know you'll cross that bridge when the time comes." Minerva stated.

"Thank you for a listening ear and your thoughts, Minerva." Albus concluded.

"Anytime you need ear, I'll be here Albus." Minerva said departing the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Harry's sister Rose is added to the Story line**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

**Chapter 6: Soul Bonding or Not**

Everything was normal until the first week of December, Albus Dumbledore called Molly and Arthur by floo network asking," Is it alright to come and visit the Burrow for breakfast today?"

"I'll get some breakfast ready when you get here Albus." Molly said.

Albus appeared from a green flame of the fire place and greeted Molly and Arthur," good morning."

"Albus, what brings you here this morning?" Molly said as she gave him a plate of food.

"Who is in the living room?" Albus asked after hearing sounds from the living room.

"Harry and Bill are in the living room taking care of the girls. He is quite an early riser along with being a good baby sitter. Bill is responsible for watching Harry in early morning hours also until after breakfast is completed, and they both care for girls during the morning hours also." Arthur replied.

"How is Harry doing after seeing Lily injured like he did." Albus asked

"He seems to be fine but he is very protective with Ginny, Rose and Molly." Arthur said.

"Maybe seeing his mother hurt has caused this reaction within himself but Lily has always taught him to be a protector for her and Rose since her birth. Apparently, he has extended this protector role to the Weasley family especially to Molly and Ginny." Albus commented.

"He will be fine when he sees his mother at the hospital." Albus said.

After eating, Albus stood up saying," Molly do you mind if I check on the children in the living room?"

"I would be happy to escort to the living room." Molly said.

Albus was pleasantly surprised as he entered the living room viewing Harry who just finished feeding Ginny who was giggling softly while looking back at him. Bill was also occupied holding Rose observing her smiling face, and laughing happily causing Bill to happily smile at her. Molly, Arthur, and Albus were all grinning at all of the kids along with noting the happy environment they created within the living room.

* * *

"Molly and Arthur, we need to talk back in the kitchen." Albus said as they walked back into the kitchen.

Albus casted a silencing charm in the kitchen area before speaking to Molly and Arthur.

"I have some good and bad news, the bad news is that Alice and Frank Longbottom are beyond recovery the healers have told me but Neville is conscious and he should be released to the care of his grandmother Augusta Longbottom soon. Lily and James Potter are conscious finally, but they are still recovering from physical injuries from the attack." Albus informed them.

"Molly, Arthur can you bring Harry and Rose to St. Mungo's on Wednesday to visit their parents? I think you should bring Bill and Ginny along because James and Lily will want to speak to both of you privately." Albus requested.

"I found a prophecy that bothers me that states,_ the boy who live will defeat the Dark Lord and will be marked as equal. _This was the reason why Voldemort attacked both families trying to kill Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom to prevent the prophecy from happening." Albus stated.

"Neville Longbottom is dubbed the Boy-Who-Lived by the press." Dumbledore said.

"How are Harry and Ginny getting along?" Albus asked.

"Why did you ask that question, Albus?" Arthur inquired.

"Last week, I was viewing the **Soul Bonding Registry** for new entries at the Ministry of Magic because I have noticed an increase of magical energy coming from The Burrow. I discovered a new recorded entry that read;**_ November 1, 1981, 7:00 A.M., Harry James Potter & Ginerva __Molly Weasley, The Burrow_, Ottery St. Catchpole" **Albus said

"They are inseparable plus she often demands his full attention while awake especially when feeding. Rose also requires his full attention because she is his sister and no jealousy has been noted between the girls. Rose likes Bill because he is like her older brother. He can confirmed that few weeks ago when Ginny showed her true Weasley temper when she was denied Harry' full attention for a few days. Harry projects a sense of security that make her feel safe with his touch and an aura he displays emotionally. I read something like this before, and I didn't believe could happen until Arthur confirmed a possible magical bond."Molly said.

"When?" Albus asked.

Albus, we did a check the **Bonding** **Registries** weeks ago because Molly witnessed something strange that happened to the children, and we discovered it was a **Soul Bonded**." Arthur told Albus.

"Why didn't say anything, Molly?" Albus asked.

"Well, we wanted to confirm if it was a magical bonding process has started before we told anyone." Molly said.

"The main reason we did check bonding registries was because Molly did witnessed a possible magical bond." Arthur replied.

"Molly, what did it look like?" Albus asked.

"I saw a bright red glow surround both Harry and Ginny for about minute and then they absorbed magic when he touched her hand." Molly said.

"Molly, you have witnessed the rarest of all magical bonds, Nicolas would be happy talk to you about this because hardly anyone outside Soul Bonded mates have witness it." Albus exclaimed happily.

"Arthur, did you find any entry in the **True Love Bonding Registry**?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, I didn't see any new entries that registry." Arthur said.

"Guess what, they are also share an entry of **True Love Bonding Registry** now. Nicolas Flamel told me that strong Soul Bonded mates are usually True Love Bonded mates also. According to Nicolas, Both of them most have strong bond for this occur at this age, and this still doesn't explain why their bonding so soon in life." Albus said.

Once the Potters are released from St. Mungo's, we're going have to discussion about the two important bonds of these children. Since I found out, all of mine and Minerva's research hasn't found anything in writing about the effects on children this young going through the Soul Bonding process. My talks with Nicolas Flamel and his wife who are soul bonded themselves can't ever recall any soul bonding taking place with children this young. Molly, you wouldn't mind if Nicolas Famel and his wife came over for visit to see the children? The most important thing now is keeping track of the soul bonding process." Dumbledore concluded."

"We will talk with James and Lily on Wednesday for their permission before Nicolas Famel and his wife can visit our children." Molly replied.

"I understand, I'll be waiting for all your results of discussion", Albus replied

Dumbledore removed the silencing charm prior to flooing back to Hogwarts.

"Good day Albus", Molly and Arthur said as he flooed from the Burrow.

"Well Arthur, it looks like the Potters and Weasleys have something more in common then Betrothed children now." Molly stated.

"Well, the Betrothal now proves to me now that they are meant to be together with being Soul and True Love Bonded mates." Arthur stated.

"I'll see you later dear." Arthur said as he went to work


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Harry's sister Rose is added to the Story line**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

**Chapter 7: Potter Family Hospital Visits**

Wednesday morning, Molly told Bill, "get Harry up and bathed because were going to St. Mungo's to visit his parents today, and I want you to dress nicely. Here is maroon jumper to keep you warm because you're coming with us along with Ginny."

"Oh mum, baby sitting while were there." Bill complained.

"Well if you don't want to go, I'll have Charlie come along then." His mother replied.

"Another thing Bill, aren't you more like Harry's big brother then Charlie. He will being around strange people at the hospital." She said persuasively.

"You win mum, I'll get Harry up and bathed." His voice said in a surrendered tone.

"I'm going to start breakfast early so I can bath and dress the girls." Molly informed Arthur.

"Arthur can you get Harry dressed once he is bathed by Bill?" Molly asked.

"Dear, what time are we supposed to be there?" Arthur asked.

"Albus said ten o'clock this morning." Molly replied.

Arthur dressed in Harry in pair of black pants, a long sleeve white button down shirt, and an emerald green jumper with a red fire breathing dragon that had brown eyes. Arthur picked his cloak for later and he brought Harry downstairs to eat breakfast.

Molly was finished bathing and dressing both girls in the living room. Rose was wearing white long sleeve coverall type of jump suit that covered her body keeping her warm with a white baby jumper with a red rose flower that Molly made. Ginny was wearing a light gold long sleeve coverall and a light gold baby jumper with a black kitten having green eyes and reddish orange kitten with brown eyes that Molly knitted.

When Molly saw Arthur in dark blue robes, Bill dressed up in his maroon jumper, and Harry dressed up in his emerald jumper, she said," All of you look so handsome."

"Thank you dear." Arthur said.

"The girls look so pretty in their jumpers. I understand Rose's but what's Ginny's jumper symbolizes." Arthur said.

Molly said when Bill wasn't present," You know, Harry is the black kitten with emerald green eyes and Ginny is the reddish kitten with brown eyes symbolizing their Soul and True Love bonds along with the gold that represents their golden future together.

"I f you haven't noticed Harry is wearing a very special jumper too." Molly said.

"I have noticed it but I'm afraid to ask" Arthur replied.

"Harry's is emerald green to match his eyes while red dragon with Ginny's brown eyes, the red dragon possesses fiery traits of love." Molly said.

"What do you mean by her fiery traits of love?" Arthur asked.

"I hate to say it; she is another fire breathing dragon like me. She is very loving for ones she loves but you don't get her mad." Molly concluded as she went upstairs.

A half hour later, Molly came downstairs wearing a white floral print dress robe carrying a black cloak."

"You look great Molly." Arthur said.

"All we need is mum to get here before leave." Molly said.

"Gran coming over to baby sit; I am glad I'm going with you mum." Bill exclaimed.

All the sudden a voice came from the kitchen, "are you here Molly?" Her mother asked.

"Were in the living room mum," Molly said.

Arthur and Bill were starting to place both girls their carriers while Molly was putting on both cloaks for Harry and herself.

"There you are Molly." Her mother said.

"Mum, I would like you to meet Harry and Rose Potter. We have been caring for them while their parents at St. Mungo's. Thanks you for coming over so we could take the children to visit their parents. We are also taking Ginny and Bill with us while Charlie, Ron, Percy, and the twins will be here with you." Molly said.

"So this is the undisclosed location for the Potter children. Molly it's still a secret as for as I'm concerned, but press would kill for this information." Her mother said.

Arthur and Bill carried the girls in their carriers as they flooed to the hospital while Molly held Harry tightly when they flooed.

* * *

Arthur approached the receptionist asking," What room is James and Lily Potter in?"

"What is your name sir?" She replied.

"I am Arthur Weasley", He said.

"Two aurors approached them saying," come with us sir."

They arrived escorted to their room, Molly opened the door, and Harry saw his parents sitting up in their beds. He stood still long enough to remove his cloak before running over to his mother's side receiving a tight hug from her. Arthur entered the room next placing the carrier with Rose down on a table. Molly took Rose out of the carrier and she placed her into James's arms." I have missed both of you so much." Lily said hugging Harry tightly and looking over at James holding Rose just as tight.

"Who made you jumper, Harry? It's so beautiful." Lily said, and Harry pointed to Molly with a smile.

"Lils look at Rose's jumper." James said holding up Rose.

"I knitted those jumpers for the kids when they all are sleeping for their afternoon naps." Molly replied.

"We can't thank you enough for taking care of our children while were here. We have so many injuries that the have to heal them one at a time; so were stuck here another month or two. I can't complain because James and I have a room together at least." Lily said.

"Lily, I want trade Rose for Harry because I know if hold her any longer your going get out of that bed and get her yourself." James said laughing.

"For your information James, she would be in my arms already if could have gotten out this bed." Lily said smiling.

Molly picked up Rose gently from James's arms and placed her into Lily's arms. Lily's eyes light up when Rose looked at her while Harry was being held tightly by his father. Harry got off bed suddenly ran out of the room; He grabbed Bill's hand dragging him into the room with Ginny in her carrier to meet his mother and father.

"This is my eldest son Bill and my youngest daughter Ginny who you have met before. Bill is responsible for Harry in the early morning hours when Molly cooking breakfast. They are also responsible for caring for the girls along with being great baby sitters on top of that." Arthur said.

"I see Harry still cares for Rose while at your home, I taught him to protect her." Lily said.

Lily asked," Molly can I see Ginny please?" Molly placed Rose in Lily's left arm and then she removed Ginny from her carrier and placed her into Lily's right arm.

"James look at Ginny's jumper, do you notice the color of the kittens and their eyes. I think little Harry has a girlfriend with red hair, how about that." Lily said.

"We Potters men have been always crazy about red haired women regardless of our age." James exclaimed.

A half hour later," Bill could take Harry and the girls outside as Molly conjured up two bottles of milk for their feeding and pumpkin juice for the boys. Your dad and I need to talk to James and Lily.

"First, We were briefed by Albus Monday morning during breakfast, he said that Alice and Frank Longbottom aren't going to recover mentally from their injuries and their son Neville will be released to the care of his grandmother Augusta Longbottom." Arthur said.

"Second, You're not going to believe what were going to tell you next. We are the parents of children who are Soul and True Love Bonding mates since the arrival to our home; they are the first in recorded wizarding history to be bonding for children of their age. Nobody knows what to expect from the bonding process yet because it usually occurs in children in their teens after adolescences according to the books Arthur gave me to read." Molly said.

"This book is for you and James." Molly said handing it over to Lily.

"Albus has asked if Nicolas Flamel and his wife could come over to visit the children so they can evaluate the progress of their bonding." Arthur said.

"The question is do you think we should allow the Flamels visit our children?" Arthur asked.

"Are they really bonding?" Lily asked.

"I witnessed the rare Soul Bonding personally; I wouldn't have believed the bonding effect until a few weeks ago. Ginny was in a fit of anger when she hadn't been feed by Harry for two days. Bill was feeding Ginny only and she refused to let Bill feed her on the third day because she hadn't received Harry's full attention in days." Molly said.

"Who could refuse a beautiful girl with brown eyes and red hair and knows she wants. I bet she is the red dragon with brown eyes on Harry's jumper, and he is the black kitten with emerald green eyes on her jumper." James said.

"How intuitive you are James." Molly said.

"Back to business, Lily, do you want the Flamels to visit both Harry and Ginny? I don't know yet, so lets wait until we get out of here first before making decision." James said.

"I think your right James; we should wait until both of us get out of the hospital first." Lily replied.

"What do you think, Arthur?" Lily asked.

"Molly and I agree with you two, no visits from the Flamels until all of us have agree on it." Arthur said.

A med-witch knocked on the door and entered saying," I have to stop your visit in fifteen minutes because they are scheduled for medical treatments."

"Before the kids came back in, we want to thank you and Arthur again for caring for our children while were here. If you need anything, let us know." Lily said.

"James and Lily, Harry has been such a good little boy along with being such a great help with Rose and Ginny both. I also love caring for Rose, she such a happy baby who reminds me of Ginny." Molly said.

Molly walked over to Lily and they hugged each other with tears of happiness in their eyes. James and Arthur shook hands while Molly went over to James giving him a big hug too while Lily copied Molly's example hugging Arthur.

"Bill, bring the kids inside please so they can say good bye to their parents." Molly requested.

"Bill, I want to thank you so much for being a big brother to Harry and Rose." James and Lily said together. Bill shook James hand while Lily gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek that caused him to blush. After Bill regained his composure, he handed Rose to Lily kissing her on the forehead. Bill preceded to hand Rose to James and he kissed her good bye also.

"Bill, don't worry about blushing around ladies, It will happen again when another young lady give you surprise kiss." James whispered to him.

Molly placed Ginny in Lily arms also kissing her good bye on the forehead. James held her next in his arms kissing her good bye. "Lils have you seen her beautiful brown eyes? Now I know why our son is so attracted too her because I know I can't refuse her either." James said.

"Men and their daughters." Molly and Lily said in unison.

"I don't think Arthur could have refused anything that Ginny wanted before he meets Rose, now I know he can't refuse anything that Ginny or Rose wants just like James with both of them." Molly said.

The medi-witch reenter the room saying," Sorry folks, the visitation is over now."

Everyone preparing to exited the room. Molly put Harry's Cloak back on and Bill and Arthur placed both Ginny and Rose back in their carriers. They flooed back to Burrow and were greeted by the kids who were glad they were home.

* * *

"Has everyone behaved for Gran?" Molly asked.

"They have been perfect angels today. It's getting late, I get going Molly." Her mother said hugging her goodbye.

"Everybody give Gran a hug before she leaves." Molly said. After all of the good bye hugs, she flooed back home.

The hungry girls were feed by Harry and Ron while Bill was watching them, and they both soon fell fast a sleep. Both of the boys lay down near girl's bassinets fall a sleep after drinking their juice while Bill went to sleep on the couch.

Molly and Arthur noticed all five of children sleeping. "The kids had a long day including us." Molly said as she and Arthur sat down in her rocking chair and his recliner in the living room watching children sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Harry's sister Rose is added to the Story line**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

**Chapter 8: Holidays with the Weasleys**

Over the next few weeks, Arthur and Molly were the only visitors allowed to see James and Lily except Albus Dumbledore. They were the only contact to pass on information and updates. All visits had to be coordinate to keep unwanted eyes looking especially the press from the **Daily Prophet**.

Recently the **Daily Prophet** has received undisclosed information the Potters are receiving visits from their children and caretakers. They are offering a one thousand galleon reward for each picture of the Potter children and of their unknown caretakers. Molly also heard that a two thousand galleon reward for any caretaker's home information. Molly was thinking back,_ Mum was right when she said," The press would kill for this information."_

The hospital security was so tight after the press fiasco that was created when Augusta Longbottom came to take grandson Neville home. Molly casted a glamour charm on Harry mainly by changing his hair color from black to Weasley red so that red haired children with Arthur and Molly would not draw extra attention. They would schedule both Lily and James for treatment taking them to unknown areas of the hospital while an auror escorted the Weasleys to that room for their visits.

The first time Lily saw Harry in red hair, she said," He so cute that he will break a lot girls hearts knowing he already claimed by a girl named Ginny."

During the last visit, the healer Jacobs told Molly," They are strong enough for one day passes as long they floo."

"Can we make two day pass?" Molly asked hopefully.

The reason I ask is because I want to invite them to our home for Christmas holidays." Molly replied.

"If you promise me one thing, they don't over exert while they are at your home." The healer Jacobs said.

"We would like to invite both of you to our home for the Christmas Holidays." Molly said.

"We would love to join your family for the holidays and Molly could you please invite Remus Luppin and your cousin Sirius Black?" Lily replied.

"How did you know Sirius was my cousin?" Molly asked.

They said their farewells flooed back to the Burrow that day

St. Mungo's sent large hospital bed and two wheel chairs to the Burrow for the Potter's visit a few days prior to their arrival and Arthur setup the bed in the living room. Lily and James contacted Remus Luppin and Sirius Black to get Christmas gifts for Harry, Rose, and the Weasley family.

* * *

Day Before Christmas

At three that afternoon, Lilly and James were getting ready to leave the hospital for a two day holiday pass. Auror friends of James made sure that no press was around during their departure time. Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black arrived to take them both to the floo grate area in wheel chairs because of hospital rules. Healer Jacobs gave Arthur the potions they required with instruction on when to administer them. Arthur held James steady in standing position as they floo along with Sirius holding Lily steady as they floo to the Burrow.

"Welcome to our home James and Lily." Molly said while placing them in the awaiting wheel chairs.

"Tea anyone?" Molly asked and everyone nodded yes. She placed six cups out on the kitchen table and she poured the tea.

After a half an hour of adult conversation, Lily looked slightly depressed wondering, _where are the children_?

"Molly, where are the children?" Lily asked.

"All of the children are sleeping upstairs taking a late afternoon nap because their normal afternoon sleeping area is being decorated." Molly replied.

"Can I see the kids?" Lily asked.

"Excuse us gentlemen, we are going upstairs to see the children but would one of you assist Lily up the stairs?" Molly replied.

Arthur stood up from the kitchen table to assist Lily upstairs followed by Molly to the second level bedroom. Lily eyes light up immediate seeing children sleeping on soft padded quilt covering an open floor area when the door opened. Harry was sleeping between Rose and Ginny while Ron sleeping next to Rose covered in warm blankets.

Lily would you like to rest on the bed so you can watch the children while they sleep?" Molly asked.

"I would love too because I miss all the children so much and do you have time to talk before you start making dinner." Lily said.

"I sure do, dinner can wait a few minutes." Molly replied.

Molly and Lily sat on the bed quietly viewing the children as they slept.

"Molly, are Harry and Ron that protective with Rose and Ginny? Lily asked.

"Well, I know that all the boys are very protective over both of the girls. In the future, I pity any boy who comes near Rose, and any boy other than Harry who comes near Ginny. Remember they have to confront us the parents also." Molly said laughing.

"Why is that so funny, Molly?" Lily asked.

"I was just thinking, Rose has gained six more brothers along with Harry .I thought of that is intimidating enough for her future boyfriends, along with the girls having to approve of all the boy's future girlfriends." Molly said

"So James and I have gained six more sons and Soul Bonded True Love daughter, and you have gained another daughter and Soul Bonded True Love son. What a family combination the Potters and the Weasleys will make." Lily said.

"We both have basically gained more sons and daughters: this is a wonderful Christmas present for both of us." Molly said happily.

Bill came upstairs opening the door seeing his Mum and Lily together," Mum, I was just checking on the kids." Bill said as he closed the door.

"He is a very responsible big brother, I see" said Lily once he departed the room.

"How is the soul bonding process going between Harry and Ginny?" Lily asked.

"I can't totally tell since they are so young, but I know it's getting stronger everyday." Molly said.

"I wish I had more than two days here because I want to watch the children." Lily said.

"I will tell you what Lily; I'll let you watch all the small children while you're here but don't you overdue it. Let the Harry and the other boys help you out especially if you get tired." Molly said.

"That's a deal." Lily replied.

"Before I go downstairs to make dinner, here is juice for the boys and milk for the girls. If you need anything, let me know." Molly said.

After about a half hour of resting, Lily saw Harry and Ginny were starting to stir slowly rolling on their sides to find each other while Lily was watching them quietly. He found her outstretched hand and held it gently for a few minutes, then he look up towards the bed after hearing his mother's voice. Lily got out of the bed slowly was sitting down next to her son and handing him the bottle milk for Ginny. Harry stood up giving Lily a tight hug around her neck Then She placed Ginny in an elevated comfortable position between a groups of pillows so Harry could feed her.

Rose and Ron were next in motions of waking up; Rose woke up rolling on her side looking for her brother who was feeding Ginny. His free hand met Rose's hand to reassure that he was there.

Lily said," Ron want some juice?" He looked at her curiously first and nodded yes as Ron received his juice. Lily picked up Rose and positioned her in Lily's lap for feeding. Lily feed Rose for the very first time since the attack which made her eyes water up creating tears of joy and happiness.

Downstairs in the kitchen, James asked Molly with concern," Is Lily alright upstairs?"

"She upstairs with the children resting on the bed James but I need to check up on her because dinner about ready." Molly replied.

Molly entered the room to let her know that dinner was about ready, she observed that Lily was sitting on the floor sitting next to Harry feeding Ginny and Ron was sitting next to Lily watching her feed Rose while drinking his juice. Molly entered the room feeling tears of happiness starting to form while watching Lily and the children.

"Lily dear, dinner will be ready soon, would you like to eat up here?" Molly asked.

"No, when the girls have been feed, can you send Arthur, Remus, and Sirius upstairs to assist me downstairs with all the children?" Lily requested.

"James, Lily is just fine with of the kids feeding the girls now ,and she will be downstairs soon with all the children soon." Molly said.

"Thank you Molly, I am glad she getting some bonding time with the kids because she misses the children so much." James said.

"Molly, I am ready to come downstairs." Lily said twenty minutes later.

Sirius, Arthur, and Remus went upstairs to assist Lily downstairs with the children. James noticed Ron holding Lily's hand with a big smile, Arthur had Ginny in his arms, Remus had Rose in his arms, and Sirius was holding Harry's hand.

"Lily is Ron your secret admirer?" James asked.

"You have any problems with it?" Lily asked

"No, I guess I gained another son." James said.

"Actually, we have gained six more sons and a daughter while Arthur and Molly have added another son and daughter to their family." Lily replied smiling.

"Uncle Remus and Sirius, you have gained six more nephews and a niece because you are part of this extended family also." Molly exclaimed.

"Excellent, we have more children to spoil now", they said together.

"Don't spoil them too much you guys." Molly said.

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry released Remus's hand and ran to his father's wheel chair. James picked him up and hugged tightly trying to hold back his tears of happiness along with seeing Rose in Lily's arms once she was settled back into her wheel chair.

Dinner was a joyous affair while the adults were chatting away drinking butter beer while the kids were running around and playing with each other after dinner. Rose and Ginny spent the night being held in their mother's arms. All the children went to bed late that night. James and Lily were preparing sleep in the bed that St Mungo's sent located in the living room with Arthur's assistance. Molly placed a basinet for Rose next to the bed along with small bed for Harry so he can sleep near his parents.

"Molly, I want to thank you for this wonderful day." Lily said prior to going to sleep.

"Get some rest dear, Christmas day starts very early around here." Molly said before departing upstairs.

* * *

Christmas Morning

Christmas morning came faster than Lily and James realized because all the kids were up running around excited looking at all the gifts placed under the tree.

"Lily dear, here is Ginny." Molly said as placed her in a second bassinet next to Rose.

"Harry Dear, would you please come with me to get the girls bottles?" Molly asked him as he followed her into the kitchen and returned with two bottles of milk.

"Thank you son." Lilly said as she received them.

Ginny was stirring and woke up starting to cry loudly but wouldn't quiet down for her.

"Harry!", Lily called.

He ran over to his mother's side observing Ginny crying. She looked directly at Harry with her brown pleading eyes towards him calming down immediately. Lily was so astonished that she couldn't believe before her own eyes. Think to herself,_ how did he_ _calm her down just his presents alone?_

He carefully crawled up into the bed sitting next to his mother giving her the bottle to feed Ginny while he held left hand assuring her that his mother was a caring and loving person.

Rose woke up next; Bill came over to the bassinet asking Lily," can I feed Rose?" She nodded yes, then Bill picked her while Harry handed him the second bottle to feed Rose. He gent ally held her in his arms quietly feeding her.

Lily was also so astonished on how well Bill and Harry together care for both of the girls.

_I know Ginny is to be in Harry's life but Bill is meant to be in Rose's life as her big brother_, Lily thought to herself while feeding Ginny.

Breakfast everyone could heard it throughout the house, Arthur helped James and Lily out of the bed into the wheelchairs after placing a sleeping Ginny back in the bassinet along with Bill placing a sleeping Rose back in her bassinet also.

Sirius, Remus, and the Weasley children were already sitting and eating breakfast at the kitchen table when James, Lily, and Arthur arrived. Molly placed a high chair next to Lily so she could feed Harry breakfast. Molly finally sat down at the table next to second high chair to start to feed Ron.

After breakfast, everyone gathered into the living room waiting for Arthur to pass out Christmas gifts. Arthur and Molly gave everyone Weasley jumpers. Lily received her emerald green jumper with her name in the white, James's was maroon with a brown stag, Remus's was black with gold wolf, and Sirius's was gold with a black dog.

"This is a great present Molly. How did you know the animal I liked? " James replied.

On the second visit to the hospital, Lily told me you liked stags, emus liked wolves and Sirius like black dogs.

Everyone loved their jumpers and put them on immediately while Lily and Molly assisted the children with theirs.

Lily and James gave Harry, the Weasley boys, Remus, and Sirius a set of robes while the girls received a set dress robs.

Arthur received a set of formal black dress robes and Molly received a formal white dress robe with red trim from James and Lily. She first protested that they spent too much on them but James said," We can't spend enough money on both of you to thank you for caring for our children."

Remus and Siruis gave everyone all sorts of candies and sweets for the children, while the adults received Honey Dukes Chocolates.

Once the living room was cleaned up and the girls were feed, Lily asked Bill to keep an eye on girls joining Molly in the kitchen asking," Can I assist you in preparing for the Christmas dinner?"

You can make the stuffing for the goose as long you don't over do it." Molly replied.

While making the stuffing, Lily asked Molly," How does Harry calm Ginny?"

"I don't know exactly Lily, but I do know those bonds have something to do with it. According to our books of magical bonding, I know they are in stage one of Soul Bonding at least because they are physically aware of each others presents. This creates a soothing or calming effect between both of them especially Ginny" Molly replied.

James and Arthur entered the kitchen exhausted after playing with the children.

"What are you making Lils?" James asked.

"I'm helping Molly with the stuffing for the goose" Lilly replied.

"Roasted goose with stuffing sounds great, I can taste it now." James said.

"Since you both are here, Arthur you can clean the vegetables in the sink while James cut them up for tonight's soup." Molly said.

"Molly, Arthur, Lily and I really enjoy your hospitality, and we would like to thank you again for your invitation to your home during the Christmas holiday." James said.

"I hope we can talk the hospital into allowing you two to come back for the New Years." Molly said.

"Where are Remus and Sirius?" Molly asked.

"They still are playing with their nephews and watching their nieces. Those two are just big kids at heart." Lily said smiling.

Christmas Night

Christmas dinner was a joyous affair with all the Potter and Weasley families along with Remus and Sirius with their guest Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. The main course was roast goose with water chest nut stuffing along with roast potatoes, gravy, and vegetable soup. The deserts were plum pudding, chocolate cake, pumpkin pie, and assorted pastries. Everybody was all dressed nicely wearing their Weasley jumpers eating their fill and enjoying all each other while jubilantly conversing at the dinner table.

Later, they all retired to the living room to listen the Christmas broadcast by Celestina Warbeck on the large wooden wireless set. The adults drank spiced eggnog while children drank sprinkling apple cider. During the broadcast all of adults started taking turns dancing with Molly and Lily with the music causing all the children to laugh loudly at first but later on the adult dragged all the children on to dancing area to dance when not playing. The most embarrassed were Bill and Charlie when Molly and Lily dragged them to the dance area to teach them how to dance. Bill and Charlie turned so red from blushing causing the other children to start laughing again even harder. The Christmas night celebration lasted into the wee hours of next day.

Lily and James went to bed after the celebration tired but extremely happy.

"Molly, Arthur, we have thoroughly enjoy our time at your home, and we want thank you very much for inviting us along with Remus and Sirius. They haven't said it yet but I know they enjoyed themselves also. "Lily and James said in unison.

"It not over yet dears because you don't go back to St. Mungo's till tomorrow afternoon so both of you better get some rest. Good night." Molly said as she hugged Lilly and James good night.

Before I go, Harry is upstairs sleeping in Ron's room, and if you don't mind I'll care for Rose tonight since you need your rest." Molly concluded.

"Yes, James and I kind of over exerted ourselves tonight, and I appreciate you very much for taking care of Rose tonight." Lily said.

Molly lowered the lights down while James and Lily snuggled together falling asleep.

* * *

The next day

The next morning Lily and James was woken up by Harry greeting them good morning with a hug followed by two sleeping girls being placed in bassinets by Arthur and Molly.

"I'm going to start making breakfast, so if you need anything just call Arthur or myself." Molly said, "Harry dear, let go get girl's bottles because girls should be waking up soon."

Molly gave Harry the bottles of milk along with the nappies to change the girls and he returned to mother's side.

Rose was the first one up; Lily picked her up and changed her prior to feeding her. Lily was rocking Rose in her arms while feeding her and continued holding her while she was sleeping soundly. She placed Rose back her in the bassinet after hearing Ginny starting to stir.

She woke crying until she saw Harry; Lily picked her up and changed her also. While Lily was holding her while Harry climbed into the bed carefully sitting next to his mother feeding Ginny in her arms. He held her right hand while watching his mother feed her quietly until she fell back asleep. Lily placed Ginny back into her bassinet when Molly and Arthur entered the living with trays of food.

"Breakfast everyone, Lily; I have given you little extra food on your plate to feed Harry with." Molly said as Arthur as her brought in the trays of food for Lily and James.

"Molly, we can eat at the kitchen table." Lily insisted.

"No! No! Both of you still need little more rest after last night." Molly stated.

"Here is cup of milk for Harry." Molly concluded.

After Breakfast

"I declare this mother's bonding day and Arthur is doing something similar with James fatherly bonding." Molly exclaimed.

First; Molly assisted Lily upstairs to the bathroom to shower and get cleaned up while Arthur did the same for James later.

Next; Molly and Lily bathed and dressed both of the girls together.

"Arthur and James could do you fatherly duties watching the children while Lily and I make lunch for everybody?" Molly asked.

"No problems dear, we'll be happy too." Arthur replied.

Molly and Lily were talking to each other while making lunch and enjoying each others company while James and Arthur enjoyed each others company in the living room watching all the children playing.

"Lunch is ready." Molly said as all of the children exited the living room into the kitchen where roast beef sandwiches and reheated vegetable soup from last night was served.

Molly also brought a tray of sandwiches and two bowls of soup to Arthur and James in the living room so they could continue watching the girls.

Both of the mothers occupied feeding Harry and Ron lunch and ensuring all the other children ate their fill.

Later That Afternoon

Prior to departing to the hospital, Sirius and Remus told Molly and Arthur," Thank you for hospitality that both of you extended to us during the Christmas Holiday while allowing us to visit your family along with James and Lily and the kids if we haven't told you yet. We are also very grateful being considered members of your extended family like Lily and James have considered us for years." Both of them gave Molly hugs of happiness and Arthur a hand shake accompanied with manly type hug.

Remus and Sirius flooed back to the Burrow for preparation of James and Lily's return to St. Mungo's later that afternoon.

Prior to flooing back to the hospital James and Lily received hugs from all the Weasley children along with kisses and hugs for the girls. Lily almost didn't let go of her son when she kissed on the cheek hugged him good bye with tears of love flooding her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. James felt same saying good bye to all the children especially his son and daughter with tears forming in his eyes but he held them from flowing down his cheeks.

Arthur flooed St. Mungo's first to ensure the floo grate area was cleared. Arthur was greeted by two aurors, two mediwizard along Healer Jacobs waiting for them.

"Coast is cleared!" Arthur said when he flooed the message to the Burrow.

Remus held James tightly flooing to St Mungo's, and Sirius held Lily as she waved good bye to everyone before they flooed to the hospital.

Healer Jacobs and the two mediwizards welcomed both of them back while placing them into the wheelchairs and they were wheeled back to their room with auror escort.

A few days later, Molly received an owl from Healer Jacobs asking her if she want some house guest for New Years holiday and also thanking her for the care of both Lily and James during the Christmas holidays.

She wrote answer is **_yes_ **on piece of Parchment that she attached to the owl's leg replying back to Healer Jacobs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Harry's sister Rose Potter is added to the Story line**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

**Chapter 9: Welcoming Home the Potters**

Hospital visit at St Mungo's

"Molly, James and Lily are due to be released from St. Mungo's in two weeks if their healing progresses as well as it has been." Healer Jacobs said.

"Before I go, thanks again for taking such good care of those two during the Christmas and New Year holidays." He replied prior to leaving the room.

"Have you informed them, yet?" Molly asked.

"I think the good news would be better coming from you." Healer Jacobs replied.

"I have some good news for both of you .Healer Jacobs told me you could possibly out of here in two weeks." Molly told James and Lily.

"That's great news!" James responded cheerfully.

"James has the house been repaired since we have been in the hospital?" Lily asked.

"We will find out from Remus Sirius or Dumbledore because I haven't authorized any type of repairs since we have been here." James said.

"Where are we planning on staying once were released if the house isn't ready." Lily asked James.

"We can stay with Remus or Siruis until then." James replied.

"No way! Their places are too small for us and the children!" Lily voiced strongly.

"Well then, lets hotel suite downtown London until we can move back home to Potter Manor." James said with a slightly angered voice.

"This is nonsense, James Potter! You're staying at the Burrow regardless you like it or not! The children are happy there and we can easily make room for both of you." Molly said sternly after observing the conversation between James and Lily.

"Molly, we can't impose on you and Arthur." Lily strongly responded.

"Have both completely forgotten about our children who are bonding?" Molly asked concerned.

The room remained silent for five minutes until Lily broke the silence," You're totally right, we can separate them suddenly without thinking about the problems associated with their bonding process." Lily said when she came to her senses.

"The most important thing is now for both of you to get healthy first before we think about where you're staying after release." Molly stressed.

The rest of the hospital visit went smooth without problems.

* * *

A few days later, Albus Dumbledore came to visit both James and Lily.

"Albus has the house been repaired since the attack? Lily asked.

"We are going to be released from here in less than two weeks." James said.

"Do I have your permission to authorize getting repair estimates and coordinating repairs?" Albus asked.

"Where are you going to stay until repairs are completed?" Albus asked another questions.

"We'll be staying with Molly and Arthur, She was determined to keep the kids together as long as possible." James replied receiving an angry glare from Lily with that comment.

"She is totally right about the children's welfare and the importance of their bonding process like it or not." Lily stated looking at James.

"We have two priorities to concentrate on now. One; getting both of you healthy, second, getting your home repaired in that order." Albus stressed.

"Albus before you leave, has Peter been found yet?" James asked.

"No, we haven't found Peter yet." Albus replied sadly.

"I think that conclude our visit for today, good day Lily and James." Albus said as he departed.

* * *

The next week Molly and Arthur came with kids as usual to visit Lily and James," Molly your going to house guest in a week ,so get prepared for them." Healer Jacobs said.

"I am letting them go a few days early and I know and I know you take good care of them because they aren't fully healed yet. They also need to be around their children especially Lily. Remember, if there is anything you need once they are released let me know." Healer Jacobs said.

"James, Albus told us that the contractor has look at Potter Manner and they should start repairing it tomorrow.Thier was so much damage caused from the attack , but the home has been exposed to the weather has caused more extensive damage." Arthur said.

"How long did they say before house is repaired?" James asked.

"It should take a month to repair." Arthur replied to James.

"This gives me time to get more acquainted with my new sons and daughter better since Molly knows her new son and daughter very well." Lily replied.

"Don't worry Lily; three weeks with my kids will defiantly be enough time to know them very well. I got warn the twins, Fred and George, will remind of Remus and Sirius miniatures because their pranksters." Molly replied.

"The twins shouldn't no problem because I have been handling three overgrown prankster for years referring to James, Sirius, and Remus." Lily replied.

The rest of visit went as usual and they the kids departed after a three hour visit.

* * *

For the next week, Molly was preparing the home for the Potters stay. Harry and Ron were going to be moved to the nursery with the girls which they didn't mind because they like being near the girls. The attic bedroom was fixed up for James and Lily with a large bed.

For the next week, Molly was keeping everyone busy capable of work in the house including Remus Luppin and Sirius Black preparing the house for Lily and James arrival.

She sent Remus and Sirius to Potter Manor to get most of their clothing for cleaning but they went further by shrinking complete master bedroom set that consisted a four poster bed with cedar chest ,dresser draw set ,wardrobes, and large vanity mirror.

Remus and Siruis unshrunk the furniture in the attic bedroom which fit nicely. Molly almost exploded with anger at them until they explained this was James and Lily's bedroom set. She eventually gathered the clothes and cleaned them.Thier were no more surprise the rest of the week.

* * *

Arthur and Remus arrived at the Hospital about noon meeting with the Healer Jacobs and inviting them to a farewell party the medical staff was holding for James and Lily in the reception room.

After Lily and James packed up their belongings from the room, they proceeded to the reception room to join the medical staff that had treated both of them during their stay. Lily and James greeted and bid the all farewell along with heartfelt thank you and before they departed with Arthur and Remus, they made a toast to medical staff with Sparkling Apple Cider,"to your health, and happiness to all of our families." James replied joyfully.

"James and I want to thank you all for all the wonderful care we have received." Lily said with tears of sincerity.

As they exited the reception room with four auroras escorting them all to the fireplace where the floo grates. The hospital security has been extremely high to keep the press guessing because of rumors indicating the Potters were getting released any day now. All four of them bid the auroras farewell and flooed to the Burrow from St. Mungo's.

* * *

They all flooed into a quiet kitchen at James and Lily dismay because nobody was there.

"Where is Molly?" Lily asked Arthur.

"She in the living room watching the children during their afternoon naps." Arthur replied.

"James, let me escort you to your room while Lily visits with Molly." Arthur said.

"It's so good to see you out of the hospital, Lily." Molly said standing up giving her a hug.

"Take a seat dear while we watch children sleep." Molly requested.

"How are the children behaving?" Lily asked.

"They are all perfect angels but since the girls are now five months old their starting get more active now." Molly replied.

"Lily, our bedroom set was brought here, thank you very much Molly." James said enter the living room.

"You better thank Remus and Sirius for that, I only asked for your clothes only." Molly replied.

"We do have a welcome home party planned for both of you, but we wanted to get you settled in and make sure the get their naps." Arthur replied.

"Everyone ready for a spot of tea in the kitchen, so the children can sleep in peace and quiet." Molly said.

"Bill, can you watch the children please?" Molly asked her son.

"Yes mum", Bill replied.

"It's good to see both of you out of the hospital." Arthur exclaimed.

"I am glad too, I was attempting to escape if I had to stay any longer." James replied seriously.

"I was thinking the same thing too, James." Lily said.

"I better get start cooking for the tonight's party or else their will no food." Molly replied to everyone.

"Can I help Molly?" Lily asked.

"No! No! You and James are the guest of honor." Molly replied.

"I insist, I am bored doing nothing and I need something to do." Lily said.

"Alright, if you must", Molly said defeated.

"Arthur, please get enough apples from the pantry make five pies please." Molly requested.

Two hours later, Harry walked to the kitchen yawning from his sleep and saw his mother and father. He ran toward James who was standing by Lily tackling him to the kitchen floor." It's nice to see you son." James said to his son.

He got off his father and walked over to his mother looking at her with his big emerald green eyes," comes up her son, I missed you so much." Lily said pulling him into her lap.

A half hour later, Lily was cleaning up and sitting at the kitchen table talking to Molly when girls woke up crying. Harry went to see Ginny to calm her down while Bill picked up Rose placing her in his arms claming her down.

"Mum is Lily busy in the kitchen?" Bill asked.

"No son, she is done in the kitchen." Molly told Bill.

Bill took Rose to Lily so she could feed her.

"Thank you Bill." Lily said smiling as he placed her into Lily's arms.

"Here you go Harry." Bill said as he handed him Ginny's bottle.

Welcome Home Party

* * *

After all the cooking and baking, the kitchen table was piled with roast beef, roasted chicken, baked ham, mash potatoes , mixed peas and carrots vegetables,gravey,and vegetable soup. The desert table was stacked with five apple pies, and the center piece a double layer chocolate cake.

At six ,all of guest were starting arriving and gathering in the living room greeting Lily and James with hand shakes and welcome home hugs. The guest invited were Healer Jacobs, Remus Luppin,Sirius Black,Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, members from the Order of Phoenix, ministry friends of both Lily and James until Molly said," Dinners ready everyone."

Everyone gathered around the table in the kitchen, The adults received a glass of goblin made wine from France while the kids received glass of Sprinkling Apple Cider. "A toast to friends, health and love." Molly replied as all the glasses were raised for the toast. Everybody started to serve themselves food and started eating the delicious feast before them. Molly and Lily were also feeding Ron,Harry,Ginny,and Rose who were seated beside them in high chairs. The boys were eating their fill while Molly and Lilly were attempting to feed the girls a specially prepared peas and mixed carrots vegetables mush with beef broth that they seem to like.

After the main meal, Molly sat the Chocolate cake, the apple pies, and ice cream on table then Molly cut and serve cake or pie with home made vanilla ice cream that was eaten quickly. Everyone retired to the living room to continue the party talking and drinking butter beer and Fire Whiskey to celebrating James and Lily welcome home.

James and Lily were perfect guest of honors keeping their guest entertained .Some people did bring welcome home presents that were mainly Honeyduke chocolates, James and Lily's favorite. Molly and Arthur also presented them with four spoons with Lily , James, Harry, and Rose names on them."James,Lily and children are considered honorary Weasley family members and I like your to add these to family clock in the hallway with their permission ." Molly replied.

After a moment of silence , " We would be honored to be considered members of your family." Lily and James said together. Arthur took the four spoons and added them to their clock magically. Lily and James's were placed below the Weasley parents, Harry's spoon was placed between Ron and Ginny, and Rose's spoon was placed below Ginny's spoon. The new added spoons rotated to the _Home_ position like the others." The home position will be when at the Potter Manor and at the Burrow." Arthur briefed James and Lily.

The party lasted into the wee hours of the morning until everyone departed. James and Arthur were assisted to their rooms by Lily and Molly and they both also made Sirius and Remus comfortable sleeping on the on the couches in the Living room because they all overindulge in shots of Fire Whiskey and Butter Beer through the night." Lily, here some hangover potion for James in the morning and we will give other their potions in the morning." Molly said to Lily.

Molly and Lily went back downstairs to straightened up the kitchen for breakfast, and proceeded to go to bed.

"Lily all of the kids are sleeping in nursery. Would you like a bassinet for Rose in your room instead?" Molly replied to Lily.

"No, the children will be fine sleeping in the nursery together on a nightly basis." Lily replied to Molly.

"Good night Lily, I'll will see you at breakfast." Molly said hugging Lily good night.

"Molly ,I like to think for the party." Lily said.

"That was my pleasure dear, let get some sleep the kids will be up sooner then you know." Molly replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Harry's sister Rose is added to the Story line**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

****

**Chapter 10: Start of a New Life**

The morning after the party

Molly was up at six thirty to see if Harry was up and she observed him checking on the sleeping girls in their cribs. She also viewed the girls sleeping blissfully in their cribs along with Ron sleeping soundly in his bed also.

She then picked up Harry in her arms and hugged him saying," Good morning dear, you want to help me make some breakfast after I change you." Molly changed Harry clothes and she took him downstairs to the kitchen placing him in the high chair so she could start to prepare breakfast.

A half hour later, one of the girls woke up and stated crying that signaled Lily to check on the nursery. It was Ginny of course not feeling Harry's presence in the nursery. Lily looked at her and smiled," Good morning Ginny, you want to find Harry once your changed?" Lily spoke softly to Ginny as she smiled at her. Rose started stirring about in next crib and woke with a worried look on her face and was about to start to cry until Lily greeted her saying," Good morning my darling Rose, I guess your looking for Harry also.

Rose, you have to wait your turn to be changed then we will go find Harry." Lily spoke softly to Rose.

After both the girls were changed, she said," girls, lets go find Harry."

Lily asked, "Molly is Harry downstairs with you? I have two young ladies who want to see him."

"He downstairs with me watching me fix breakfast, I'll get girls breakfast ready so when you downstairs you can feed them." Molly replied.

"Do need any help bringing the girls downstairs?" Molly asked Lily.

"I got them both and I won't need assistance." Lily replied back.

"Good morning Lily." Molly greeted with her arms filled with two smiling girls when they saw Harry.

Molly placed Ginny and Rose into their high chairs from Lily's arms and then she went over to the stove to get the oat meal for the girl's breakfast. Lily sat down in a chair by the girls' high chairs and she started feeding the girls.

"We have a few weeks together, would you like to assist me cooking meals?" Molly asked.

"Yes but the kitchen is to small for both of us at the same time so lets take turns making the family meals while other relaxes from cooking the meal." Lily said suggestively.

"I love to cook breakfast so do you mind if I do it Lily." Molly said.

"No, I don't mind because It gives me a chance to care for the children in the morning especially Ginny who has to feel secure in my presences without Harry." Lily replied.

"I agree, we take turns making and assisting with lunch and dinner plus you make breakfast Saturday morning and I'll make it Sunday morning." Molly replied.

"Molly that is a deal and how has our son been behaving this morning", Lily said looking at Harry eating his scrambled eggs with both his hands.

"He has been a perfect angel and I can see the girls are enjoying their breakfast too." Molly said looking at their smiling faces with traces of oat meal on their chins.

Everything was going quietly with the ladies in the kitchen talking to each other until Remus and Sirius came walking in the kitchen holding their heads in pain." Here is the hangover potion for you two and do you want some breakfast." Molly replied to them handing them their potion.

"Thank you for the potion and we love some breakfast please, Molly." Both of them said together.

"That will teach you guys a lesson for drinking too much Fire Whiskey." Lily said.

"Why were on the subject. Where are the other guys?" Remus asked.

"Were coming downstairs as you speak" Arthur replied.

"James, Arthur did you find your potions in the room?" Molly asked.

"No", James and Arthur replied together.

"Here you two go." Molly said handing them their hangover potion and prepared them both plates of food.

The girls were yawning and fighting sleep while sitting their high chairs. "Lily can you setup the girl's play pen while I get kids cleaned up." Molly replied.

Molly carried the sleepy girls to the living room where Lily placed them into the play pen to sleep. Harry went into the living room to watch them both fall fast asleep.

With in an hour all of kids were up eating breakfast and they were playing quietly in the living room.

* * *

Later that Afternoon

"While we are all still here, we need to talk about Harry and Ginny's soul bonding. We need to develop a plan to keep them together once you move back to Potter Manor and other matters that have deal with our children." Molly replied.

"First; we need select secret keeper to keep their bonding a secret or every expert of magical bonding that would make ours and their lives total living hell plus we need to ensure they will have a normal childhood. Lets the secret keepers be Molly or Lily because of James being an Auror and Arthur's job in the ministry wouldn't be good.

Second: All of us shouldn't relax our defenses because we are members of the Order, and our children's safety comes first. You know how may be gone but someone will be trying to become the next dark side leader. I have been home schooling Bill and Charlie in healing only but we do have expertise in all areas of important studies now. Bill will be receiving his Hogwarts Letter soon but we want all of our children to be highly skilled in DADA, Potions, Charms, Healing, and Transfigurations at least before they enter Hogwarts so they can protect themselves from harm and excel in their classes later. Do you think we could home school Bill enough to prepare him for his first year?

"Yes, I see no problem in preparing him for his first year." Lily replied.

"What are everybody's best subjects?" Molly asked.

"My subjects are Potions, Charms, and Tranfigurations, Runes, and Arithmancy." Lily replied.

"My best subjects are DADA, Potions, Transfigurations, and Charms but as an (Auror) I can teach Occlumency and Legilimency also." James said.

"You know mine are DADA, Charms, and Muggle studies." Arthur replied.

"As you know, mine are Healing, Charms, and Transfigurations." Molly said.

"My best subjects would be DADA, Transfigurations, Arithmancy, and Runes." Remus replied.

"My best subjects are DADA, Potions, Astronomy, and Transfigurations." Sirus replied

"To promote family unity all of the current and future Potter, Black, Luppin, and Weasley children, they will train together plus it promotes the bonding of family unity between all of them. This should take care of the possible soul bonding problems.

Do we all agree?" Molly replied.

"We agree." The rest of adults replied in unison.

"Hogwarts beware; here comes the Potter, Weasley, Black, and Luppin clans." Sirius replied.

"Hopefully we will have new group of Marauders also from all of the children." Remus replied.

"Fred and George are already the first two members of the New Marauders." James said.

"You three better not corrupt the children into becoming pranksters." Molly said sternly.

The next day Molly and Lily went to Flourish and Blotts to purchase the first year books for the new home schooling program they were developing mainly for Bill.

The following first year books were purchased;

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guild to Transfigurations_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_The Beginners Art of_ Healing by Jason Finch

_The Dark Forces: A guild to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

They went to Apothecary to buy a cauldron, a set of scales, and ingredients they need to make potions.

During the next few days, they set a new home schooling schedule for Bill and Charlie with Potions, Healing during the afternoon taught by Lily and Molly three times a week. Transfigurations and Charms were taught two afternoons a week by Lily and Arthur who seems to workout nicely because her wand was compatible for both Bill and Charlie to use. Lily and Molly used the open scheduled open time in the morning supervising them in reading about Herbology, History of Magic, and Magical Theory. On Saturday, James, Remus, and Sirius taught Defense to the boys by demonstrating the us of defensive spells but they had used Lily's wand for the boys to teach the spells. James also taught kids defensive flying skills on broomsticks incorporating them into quidditch movements to make it fun. Lily bought a second wand from Olivanders for home schooling use only for Bill and Charlie. Molly and Lilly soon found out that all the will need to teach reading and writing to all kids at an earlier age to make home schooling successful.

Life was getting back to normal slowly but surely. Arthur and James would leave in the morning for work to the ministry, eventhough James was still on light duty. Harry and both of girls usually had breakfast with their parents every morning. After Breakfast both Lily or Molly took turns watching the younger children while the other complete household chores, and home schooling for Bill, Charlie, and Percy in the afternoon while all the younger children took their naps.

* * *

A month later, Potter Manor was repaired and considered livable again. James and Lily completed the final acceptation inspection from the contractor before the house was excepted. Albus Dumbledore was going to be the new secret keeper of the location of Potter Manner and suggested to James allow him to cast spell that changes animagus back to their human forms because Peter Pettigrew hasn't been located yet.

Two day prior to moving, Albus, James and five Aurors apparated to Potter Manor to performed a spell that will change all animagus back to their human forms that are on the manor property. A silver fox turned back into Lucious Malfoy, and a black cat turned back into Bellatrix Lestrange which they were immediately stunned and bounded by non-apparating ropes. Next: a an owl,squirrel,and blackbird setting up in a tall tree near the manor house turned in their human forms causing them to fall out of the tree hitting the ground hard. The three Death Eaters were also stunned immediately as they landed on the ground, and bounded by non-apparating ropes also.

"These idiots never give up trying to harm my family." James replied angrily

"James, I think they were hiding and spying on you to plan their revenge." One of the auror said.

"When you get back to the office make key notes of their animagi forms, I have go back to the Burrow. See you later Albus." James replied.

James departed for the Burrow while the aurors accompanied the Death Eater to the ministry and later to Azkaban.

When James arrived at the Burrow, Lily noticed a display of concern on his face. She then asked, "What's wrong James?"

"Well, we found five Death Eaters in animagi form who were apparently hiding on the manor grounds spying and planning their revenge for the death of you-know-who." James replied back to Lily with Arthur and Molly present.

"Were any of them important?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were amongst them." James replied quietly. The other reacted in total disbelief and relief at the same time.

"Were going have do the spell again to find if their anymore animagi before Professor Flitwick performs the Fidelius Charm on Albus Dumbledore. I hate to have Peter or others know where Potter Manor is again." James replied.

The next day, Albus Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, James, Remus, Siruis, Arthur and the same five Aurors were present for casting of the spell to find any animagi on the manor property. Albus casted the spell, and the grounds were considered clear of animagus by the aurors and suddenly James heard a familiar voice screaming from the other room," HELP ME, I'M STUCK!"

James entered the kitchen carefully viewing Peter with a broken wand laying pinned under a china cabinet, and everyone started laughing loudly looking at short balding plump man stuck under the heavy china cabinet. Siruis approached Peter sticking wand at his throat saying ,"I should kill you right here and now for what you did to James and Lily almost leaving Rose and Harry orphans." Sirius replied angrily.

"James, I didn't mean to hurt you, Lily, Rose, and Harry; I was under Imperius Curse." Peter pleaded.

"Peter, who are you trying kid because I believe you are a Death Eater. He wasn't going to let me, and Lily live after he killed Harry, but he would have put Rose in Death Eaters's home to be raised in the Slytherin way so she would becoming a future Death Eater. You're no friend of the family, your only bloody traitor as far as I'm concerned,so face the consequences." James replied sternly while pulled his sleeve up displaying the Dark Mark tatoo on his left forearm.

Sirius stunned him first, and levitated the china cabinet carefully while the aurors pulled him out from underneath levitated cabinet. The aurors bounded him with non-apparating rope to transported him.

Professor Flitwick completed the Fidelius Charm with Albus Dumbledore. Albus wrote something on piece of parchment ,and then he handed the parchment to James, Remus, Sirius, and Arthur with,_ Potter Manner, Godric Hollow_, written on it that were burnt once they all read it.

The next day, the Potter family moves back to Potter Manor with the help of Sirius, Remus, and Weasley family.

The first night at Potter Manor, wasn't that good because Harry was having sleeping problems which was expected by Lily, but Molly was miserable time herself because Ginny was crying constantly without Harry's presences.

Molly and Lily already had emergency plans set up for this situation using two large vanity communication mirrors. Molly floo Lily saying," I going give you call on the mirror because Ginny miserable and wont fall asleep." Molly sat in chair located in nursery with Ginny in her lap in front of a two way communication mirror saying ," Lily Potter ", and a image of Lily with Harry sitting in her lap appeared before her in the mirror.

Ginny crying and tears stopped once she saw Harry and Lily in the mirror. She eventually fell sound asleep in Molly's arms along with Harry falling asleep in Lily's lap.

"For being smart mother, I feel like an idiot thinking that our bonding children could adjust to being apart after they have been so close for the last four months." Lily stated.

"Lily, you're not an idiot because you're the one who suggested the mirrors. If we didn't have these, I would still be carrying around a crying little girl all night not wanting to intrude on you and James's privacy by flooing over to see you." Molly said.

"I'll see you tomorrow and good night." Molly said before the image of Lily and Harry faded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Harry's sister Rose, is added to the Story line**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

**Chapter 11: Between the Hogwarts Years**

For the next nine years, the Potter, Weasley, Black, and Luppin families were inseparable along with all the children feeling close as brothers and sisters. Birthday celebrations were held at Potter Manor, The Burrow, Black Manor, and Luppin Manor depending who is hosting the birthday. Christmas holiday is celebrated at the Burrow and New Years holiday is celebrated at Potter Manor. The children's birthday gifts were mainly cloths because they were growing so fast especially Ron. Prior to the start of each school year, the children in school would receive new school robes from Madam Malkin's as a belated birthday present from all of adults. The guest list for all the special occasions always included Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, other Hogwarts staff member, Order of the Phoenix members, and the children's favorite person Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts Grounds Keeper.

ooooooooo

Albus Dumbledore had his meeting with the Potter and Weasley parents about the children's magical bonding once James and Lily were considered fully recovered after they were released from the hospital. They decided that Molly would become Harry and Ginny's secret keeper for the Soul and True Love bonding process of Harry and Ginny. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall were the only individuals outside the Potter and Weasley parents who knew about the bonding process because of future school business. Albus was disappointed with the Potter and the Weasley parents because they decided against letting Nicolas Flamel and his wife from visiting the children. They wanted Harry and Ginny to grow up with a normal childhood.

Harry and Ginny knew they were very close at a young age along with the rest of the children. They were often teased by the other children when they hugged each other; hold each others hands, and especially when Ginny would kiss him on the cheeks while greeting him. These behaviors of affection were the results of the True Love Bond, but parents didn't discourage these displays of affection between the children.

When Harry and Ginny were five and four years old prospectively, they approached Molly and Lily about their feelings of closeness for each other for the first time.

"Why are Ginny and me so close? Why do they tease us?" Harry asked curiously.

"What do you mean Harry?" Lily asked.

"We hold hands, we hug each other, Ginny kisses me sometimes, and we fell happy when were together." Harry replied with Ginny nodding in agreement.

"Why don't the other boys act like me around Rose or other girls? I don't think like girls except for Bill and Charlie." Harry replied.

"It's true, most boys your age don't like girls except for their mums or sisters, but they will like other girls in time." Molly replied.

"Lets talk about you and Ginny now." Molly continued speaking.

"Well, both of you are special, you both are bonded by a Soul and True Love bonds." Lily replied.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You and Harry were magically bonded when you were babies." Molly replied.

"Mummy, why do we have these bonds?" Ginny asked.

"Nobody knows dear, but both of you are important to us and the wizarding world." Molly replied.

When you two were babies, we used the large mirrors in your rooms to help you both sleep because sometimes you both missed each other so much when Harry moved back to Potter Manor. These mirrors allowed both of you to see each other before you went to bed at night, so you both could sleep peacefully throughout the night." Lily replied.

"We know you two can sense each other." Lily said.

"In time, these special bonds will allow you two to speak to each other in your minds only according to book we read about magical bonds." Lily continued.

"Can you two talk to each other yet?" Molly asked curiously.

"Yes", they both answered at the same time.

Molly and Lily looked at each other with astonishment.

"Do you have any more questions for us?" Lily asked.

"We have no more questions. Can we go now?" Harry and Ginny responded in unison.

"I think that will be all for now." Lily replied.

"Before you two go, this is our secret so you don't tell anyone." Lily stressed.

"Both of you can talk to us again about your bonds, anytime." Molly replied

They both nodded heads yes.

"You two go play now." Lily said.

Once the Harry and Ginny departed, "Lily, do you think we should have told the kids about their bonds?" Molly asked.

"We would have to tell them sooner or later, and I would prefer sooner than later." Lily replied.

oooooooooooooo

One of the remaining marauders meets his future wife adding one more family matriarch to the Potter, Weasley, Lupin, and Black family clan.

One Saturday afternoon at Potter Manor, Remus was teasing Sirius about strictly dating a certain young woman named Elizabeth Cole.

"Who is this enchanting young woman?" Lily asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth Cole; she might be the soul mate that I've been searching for all these years." Sirius replied.

"Do you think you found the women of your dreams, Pad foot?" James asked curiously.

"I believe she is, Prongs." Sirius replied.

"I am very happy for you, but you better marry that girl before you loss her." James replied happily.

"What about you Remus? Do you have eyes for any young lady in your future? Lily asked curiously.

"He may not, but Tonks definitely has eyes for him." James and Sirius replied together.

"Remus, you have my blessing already to marry Tonks." Sirius replied sincerely.

"First, I am nine years older than her; Second, I couldn't marry her legally because I am a werewolf." Remus replied.

"Remus, love does not know age differences. My suggestion to you is go a muggle Justice of the Peace when you find the lucky lady of your dreams." Lily replied.

Six months later, Sirius Black married Elizabeth Cole in small family ceremony at Potter Manor.

ooooooooo

The Potter, Weasley, Black, and Luppin clan also grew numerically from nine to fifteen children. All of the family matriarchs were always available for child care, and they were always present for the births of all the additional children. The seven adults took turns being the being named god parents to all the additional children.

Sirius Black and Elizabeth Cole added three daughters, who were triplets, named Joanna, Lillian, and April along with a son named Jonathan.

One day while Potter family was visiting the Burrow, Lily ran upstairs to the bathroom suddenly.

"Lily, are you alright?" Molly asked when she returned to the kitchen.

"It might be something I ate, or I may be pregnant." Lily replied hopefully

"Have you been to the hospital yet?" Molly asked concerned.

Lily nodded her head no as a responds to Molly question.

"Well, I think we should go to St. Mungo's to have you checked out, I'll have Arthur and James watch the kids while we are gone." Molly replied.

Two hours later, Lily was crying with tears of happiness because she was six weeks pregnant.

"Molly, I am so happy because I thought, I couldn't never have any more children. The healers told me years ago that I probably wouldn't have any more children due to the internal injuries from the Halloween attack.

Molly and Lily returned back to the Burrow noting that Arthur and James were drinking butter beers in the kitchen as they exited the fire place.

"How are the kids?" Lily and Molly said together.

"All of them are playing in the living room." Arthur and James replied together.

"Is everything alright Lils?" James asked with concern.

"Everything is fine for woman who is expecting." Lily replied.

"Did I hear that right? Did you say expecting?" James asked curiously.

"Yes, I did." Lily replied happily.

"I thought the healers said you couldn't have anymore children." James replied seriously.

"It's true, they did say that James. I have always hoped deep down in my heart that someday this miracle of life could happen to us again." Lily replied solemnly.

"When is the baby due?" James replied ecstatic.

"The baby is due in seven and a half months if the healer is right." Lily said happily.

"Lets tell kids the good news." James said.

Molly, Arthur, Lily and James went to the living room to tell the children the good news.

"Harry, Rose, I am going to have a baby." Lily said.

"Mummy, are we going to have a baby brother or sister?" Rose asked.

"We don't know yet, but we'll find out soon, Rose." She answered.

Harry, Rose, and the rest of the children gave Lily hugs after hearing the news.

A month later

The Healer Joseph asked," Mrs. and Mr. Potter, I'm going to check on the baby's health, and would both of you like to know the sex of the child?"

They just nodded yes

The healer casted the spell and her face displayed a look of astonishment.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked scared

"Mrs. Potter, please calm down! The children are healthy and you're having twins." Healer Joseph replied.

"Did you say children?" James and Lily asked happily in unison.

"You are having twins." Healer Joseph replied," They are a boy and a girl."

"Did you hear that James? We are having twins!" Lily replied happily.

Six months later 

Lily was awoken up by several strong contractions that suddenly broke her water.

"Why is the bed soaking wet?" James asked curiously waking up from his deep sleep.

"James, my water just broke." Lily said calmly.

James sat up silently in the bed for about minute then he realized Lily's water broke. He quickly assisted her to the bathroom to get clean up, and then he carefully assisted her getting dressed with the clothes she laid out the night stand.

"Lily, I am going to floo Molly to watch the kids.." James said.

"I'll use the Mirror to contact her instead, thank you James." Lily replied calmly as possible.

"Molly Weasley", Lily spoke into the mirror.

"Is everything fine, Lily?" Molly asked when she appeared in the mirror.

"It's time; we're getting ready to go to the hospital. Do you want James to bring the kids over there or would you rather come here to get them?" Lily asked.

"No, James needs to be with you now; I'll be right over to get the children; so, you hold on until I get there." Molly replied.

After James and Lily departed for the hospital, Molly woke up both Harry and Rose, and she brought both of them back to the Burrow. She tucked each of them back into bed; so, they can go back to sleep in both Ron and Ginny rooms.

Later at St. Mungo's, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, and along with the Potter and Weasley children were all waiting for the birth of the twins. Elizabeth was at Black Manor caring for the Black's infant children.

At one in the afternoon, Lily gave birth to Iris Lillian Potter and Zachary Alexander Potter.

Iris was the exact image of Lily with emerald green eyes and red tuffs of hair, and Zachary was the mirror image of James from his hazel eyes to the black unruly Potter tuffs of hair.

Once the children were cleaned up and checked over, James introduced the new born children to Harry, Rose, and rest of the family members while they visited Lily.

oooooooo

At age four, Lily and Molly started the children's home schooling education. They were learning to read simple beginning children's books, pronouncing and spelling words, writing their names and words, and counting numbers during the day after breakfast and in the afternoon after lunch.

On Saturday mornings, James and Sirius started teaching the children to fly broomsticks that they enjoyed immensely. Once the children basic flying skills were developed, James then taught them defensive flying skills.

The older the children got Molly and Lily had them reading more advance levels of books along with teaching proper writing skills of grammer,spelling,punctuation to write proper essays and compositions ,and advanced mathematics.

Once the children's magic powers were stable and easily controlled around age six, they taught their magical phase of home schooling also. Lily taught the children basic Charms and Transfigurations three days a week at Potter Manor. She taught them Charms from the _Standard Book of Spells_ and Transfigurations from the _Beginner's Guild to Transfigurations _using universal training wands for home schooling.

Two days a week at the Burrow, Molly taught the children healing from the _Beginning Art of Healing_ book, and Lily taught Potions from _Magical Draft and Potions_ book. Lily also tried teaching the History of Magic without making it too boring because She knew that Professor Binns at Hogwarts is guaranteed to put all the students asleep.

The children's favorite magical class was taught by James, Remus, and Sirius in Defense Against the Dark Art (DADA) with their universal training wands, and they still were taught defensive flying skills on Saturday also. The children learned different offensive and defensive spells especially the reviving spell, enervate, considering how many times they have been stunned or stunned others during dueling. James also would promote friendly games of quiddich so the children could demonstrate their flying skills after flying class. All the parents were surprised that all the children possessed natural flying skills except Percy. James predicted that all of children would be on future house quidditch team preferably the Gryffindor House. He imagined a house team of Potter and Weasley children with Harry as seeker, Ginny and Rose as chasers, Fred and George as beaters, and Ron as a keeper.

On Saturday nights when the skies were clear either at the Burrow or Potter Manner, Sirius setup telescopes outside and taught the children Astronomy. He showed them the location of main star constellations, planets, comets along with teaching them to make astronomical charts of their observations.

Additionally, Molly and Lily taught the children basic household survival skills in cooking, baking.and laundering clothes along with basic household cleaning spells while the men folk taught them outdoors muggle and magical survival skills. The adults also taught them socialization skills such as proper manners and behavior with individuals of the opposite gender, dancing for formal events considering that Arthur, James, and Sirius worked in the Ministry of Magic.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Assistant Headmistress / Professor Minerva McGonagall were discussing who will receive Hogwarts Letters for upcoming term in September.

"It's time to cross the bridge Minerva." The Headmaster said as he observed the names of Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley.

"Minerva, do we keep Harry Potter at home this year with Rose Potter and Ginerva Weasley while inviting Ronald Weasley?" Albus asked.

"We have no problems with Mr. Weasley but we do with Mr. Potter. Do you think that Potters and the Weasleys have home schooled the girls enough to attend school a year early. I am afraid that the only way Mr. Potter will receive a letter for the fall term because of the bonding process." Minerva replied thoughtfully.

"I suggest we have to talk with Potter and Weasley parents to determine the fate of the three children." Albus replied.

"Minerva, We have another problem also." Albus replied.

"What is that Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Do we tell the Potter and Weasleys about the prophecies we spoke about many years ago?" Albus asked curiously.

'Why is that Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Neville Longbottom's status hasn't changed after all these years according Augusta. He isn't betrothed, he is not magical bonded yet, and he has very few friends thanks to Augustus's over protectiveness. Those prophecies still point towards Harry, Ginerva and the rest of the Potter and Weasley Children." Albus replied.

"I will owl both the Potter and Weasly families to setup a meeting with us, but I wouldn't tell them about the prophecies yet unless circumstances change drastically." Minerva replied.

A week later in the Headmaster Office

"Well, I would like to welcome all of you, refreshments anyone." Albus replied as a tea kettle, tea cups, and assorts snacks appeared on a table in the corner of the office.

"What's so important you need to speak to all of us about, Albus?" James asked curiously.

"Molly, Lily, I need to know how far the bonding process has progressed before we make decision about Harry, Ginny, and Rose's first year at Hogwarts." Albus replied.

"First question, If we to give Harry a Hogwarts Letter, we were wondering how it will effect Ginny?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I don't know what the effects would be if they were separated like that.Thier bonds are so strong now it could cause depression or worse physical sickness according to our magical bond books." Lily replied.

"That's exactly what we're afraid of Lily." Minerva replied.

"Second question, can the children reside in separate dormitories if they attend school together, or do we require special housing arrangements for them?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, the children can reside in their proper dormitories while attending school together preferably in the same house at least for now. We know the living arrangements will change in the future. I expect both of them to be sorted in Gryffindor because of the Potter and Weasley family heritage." Molly replied.

"Third questions, do Ginny and Rose have enough knowledge from home schooling to attend school a year early?" Minerva asked.

"The answer to question is definitely yes. Since they have been four years old, we have been schooling them in reading, writing, mathematics, and all of them have been taught practical and leaned knowledge from the first year school course curriculum. Bill and Charlie were home schooled by us and they turned out great." Lily replied confidently to Minerva.

"That's true; Bill was the top students of their class, and Charlie will be graduating at the top of his class June." Minerva commented.

"Lily, what do mean by practical knowledge?" Albus asked.

"Since around age six, we have taught them to make basic potions, perform basic spells in Charms, Healing, and DADA under adult supervision with universal training wands." Lily replied.

"The reasons why were asking is to determine when Harry attends his first at Hogwarts." Albus replied.

"We have three options to consider", Albus stated:

One: Ron and Harry start school together with Ginny and Rose visiting them at least once a week or when the children's bonding requires it.

Two: Ron attends his first year alone and Harry, Rose, and Ginny will attend a year later.

Three: All four of them will attend their first year together, but the girls will receive their Hogwarts letter a year early.

"I know why were here now, Albus but is their anything else we need to know?" James asked.

"No that's about all for now James, thank you all for coming." Albus replied.

"Why do I have the feeling that Albus isn't telling us everything?" James replied to the others when they departed his office.

Later at the Burrow

"I am glad we home schooled the children the way we did. I had a feeling this was going to happen when we talked their bonding all those years ago." Lily said.

"I would hate to see Ron attend his first year at Hogwarts without Harry. If that happens, we might keep Ron home another year with Harry, Ginny, and Rose, and we'll teach them all Hogwarts second school year curriculum." Molly replied.

"Do you think Albus will allow Ginny and Rose to attend school a year early?" James asked.

"I hope so, James." Lily replied.

"I would love to see all four of them attend first year together. I hope, it will give the twins a sense of responsibility to watch over them." Arthur replied.

"Whatever decision they make, we'll have to accept" Molly stated seriously.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N 1: Harry's sister Rose, is added to the Story line**

**A/N 2: 'italicized': Harry and Ginny's Telepathic thoughts**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

****

**Chapter 12: Hogwarts Year 1 - Part 1 **

**Who goes to Hogwarts, The Letters, Diagon Alley**

Mid-June in the Headmaster's Office

"Well Minerva, What are we going to do about Mr. Potter's situation?" Albus asked.

"First, we will list the key points from our discussion with the Potter and Weasley parents during our last meeting." Minerva replied logically.

First: Does Ronald Weasley attend school in September?

Second: Did Molly, Lily, James, Arthur, Remus, and Sirius do a good job home schooling the children?

Third: Should Ginevra Weasley and Rose Potter be considered for Under Age School Waivers?

Fourth: When will Harry Potter attend his first year?

"Those are an excellent list of key points to discuss." Albus replied to Minerva.

"Well lets get this discussion started." Minerva replied.

First Item: I believe that Ronald Weasley should definitely attend in September, but that decision belongs to Molly and Arthur.

Second Item: I personally know they all did an excellent job home schooling the children, but I have an idea on how to prove it.

Third Item: Rose Potter and Ginerva Weasley will start school a year early with an Under Age School Waivers if they pass a basic knowledge test and their practical skill evaluations only.

Fourth Item: The results of the girl's knowledge test and practical skill evaluations will determine when Harry Potter attends his first year.

"Questions Minerva, who is going to administer the written knowledge test? Who is going to evaluate the children's practical skills?" Albus asked.

"Molly or Lily can administer the written knowledge test as part of a home schooling lesson. Hogwarts staff will evaluate the lesson plan being taught at the time of their visits. They will also observe the children's skills and abilities while we're developing and writing this test." Minerva replied.

"Minerva, would you please get the professors together tomorrow to start writing the written knowledge test?" Albus requested.

"Once the test is written, we'll give them to Molly or Lily to administer." Albus continued speaking.

* * *

Three weeks later in the Headmaster's office

Molly and Lily were summoned to Hogwarts for questions about their home schooling.

"Lily, Molly, I am going to asked you the same question from our last meeting. Do you think the girls have enough knowledge and skills to attend school a year early, truthfully?" Albus asked curiously.

"Albus, why are you asking us that question again?" Molly asked curiously.

"Molly, we have determined that Harry's first year will depend upon the results of the written knowledge test and practical skill evaluations of the girls due to his bond with Ginevra." Albus replied.

"Albus, Molly and I have anticipated this would happen years ago when we started home schooling Bill and Charlie. I know they are ready for any test you give them, and I also know their practical skills are superior to at least ninety percent of the new first year students entering Hogwarts." Lily replied confidently.

"Lily, here are four knowledge tests to be administered to the children." Minerva replied handing them to Lily.

"I thought the girls were only ones required to take this test." Lily replied curiously.

"Lily, we're testing all the children. We already have been observing all of children during home schooling lessons and evaluating all their practical skills for the last few weeks during our visits." Albus replied.

"Lily and Molly, we hope you're not angry with us for doing evaluations without your permission." Albus replied.

"Albus, all of us knew you were doing evaluations on the children and their home schooling after the first visit." Lily replied.

"Molly, Ronald is already considered to be in the next class of first years, but Lily, Harry can't be considered in the next class of first years unless he is accompanied by Ginevra only." Minerva replied candidly.

"I know it may not be right, but we have no choice in the matter." Albus replied solemnly.

"Minerva, we'll administer these tests, I'll get them back to you as soon as their completed." Lily replied.

"Good day", Lily and Molly replied to Albus and Minerva.

The following Monday morning, Lily administered the test to Harry, Ron, Rose, and Ginny as a part of the home schooling lesson; she later returned them to Minerva that afternoon.

Friday morning during their weekly meeting in the Headmaster's Office

Minerva and the rest of the professors had graded the tests, and they were astonished by the outstanding results of the children's knowledge.

"Who took these tests?" Severus Snape asked.

"The Potter and Weasley children took this test. We were also evaluating the children not only their home schooling." Dumbledore replied as the children's names reappeared on the test.

"Albus, why did Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley take this test? Weren't they on list of first years attending in September?" Filus Flitwick asked.

"Yes, they are Filus. Rose Potter and Ginevra Weasley were mainly being tested to determine if they will be attending Hogwarts in September." Albus replied.

"How? They are only ten years old." Snape replied curiously.

"Both girls will be attending on Under Age School Waivers." Minerva answered.

"How were the children during their practical skill evaluations?" Albus asked.

"Severus gave them outstanding on their Potion lessons; Filus gave them outstanding on their Charms and DADA lessons; Professor Sprout gave them an outstanding in Herbology lessons with the limited type of plants they studied; they also received an outstanding in Astronomy taught by Sirius Black from Albus Dumbledore." Minerva stated.

"I personally observed them flying while doing their defensive flying lessons. Minerva, I believe they are the future Gryffindor House quiddich team if they all become Gryffindors. All the Weasley and Potter children possess natural flying skills just like Bill, Charlie, the twins, Fred and George." Madam Hooch replied.

"Their defense and offensive dueling skills are superb. I would hate to be an enemy of any of those four, especially Ginevra. Bill Weasley taught her a Bat Bogey Hex that I personally wouldn't want to be its intended victim." Filus commented.

"James, Remus, and Sirius seem to be training miniature aurors. According to James; he is getting them ready to defend themselves against new generation of miniature Death Eaters who are attending Hogwarts now." Filus concluded.

Albus secretly hoped what Filus was saying was true. He knew that all the children would need it, especially Harry and Ginny.

"Minerva, will you please owl Lily and Molly to inform them all of the children will be attending Hogwarts in September, and congratulate them on their home schooling of the children." Albus replied happily.

* * *

The third week of July, Ron received his Hogwarts Letter, and he was proudly displayed it to everybody with excitement.

"In few weeks, you'll get yours." Ron replied to Harry.

At the end of July, Harry celebrated his eleventh birthday at Potter Manor. His gifts were the usual sweets, and clothes, but the majority of the gifts were school related such as robes from Madam Mailkin's, a wand from Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands and others school items. He was slightly worried with all these school gifts, and no Hogwarts Letter until a white Snowy Owl appeared. It carrying a bag of assorted chocolates from Honey Dukes from Dumbledore in her left talon and two letters attached to the right leg. One letter was a birthday greetings from Hagrid indicating that this beautiful white Snowy Owl was his birthday present, the second letter was his Hogwarts Letter. Harry gave Hagrid and Albus a hug for the owl and the bag of assorted chocolates.

"What's her name Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't know yet, but I read about a famous witch named Hedwig. Her name was in the school book, _A_ _History of Magic, _we read during home schooling. What do you think girl? Harry asked his owl that hooted three times.

"I believe that's a yes, Hedwig." Harry stated as she hooted a few more times.

"Hedwig is an excellent name for such a beautiful majestic owl." Lily replied to her son.

"I am going to Hogwarts!" Harry replied happily as everyone congratulated him.

As he received a hug from Ginny,_' Harry, I am happy for you, but I am going to miss you_', she replied attempting to hold back tears of sadness.

'_Ginny, I'll miss you too, but remember we have the rest of the summer together.'_ Harry replied back to cheer her up.

"Let go Ginny, I hear a game quidditch calling our names." He said happily dragging her outside to get their broomsticks with the rest of the children and adults following them who wanted to play or observe the quidditch game.

On August 11, The Lupin, Black, Potter, and Weasley family clan, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Filus Flitwick and Hagrid celebrated Ginny's tenth birthday at the Burrow. Albus Dumbledore presents her first gift a bag of assorted chocolates from Honey Dukes, and her Hogwarts Letter. The rest of the gifts were school related such as robes from Madam Mailkin's Robes for All Occasions, a wand from Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands, and other related school gifts. Hagrid's present to Ginny was a female black kitten she named Midnight.

"Sir, am I really going to Hogwarts? I am only ten years old." Ginny replied confused.

"Ginevra, you are attending Hogwarts in September with Harry, Ronald, and Rose." Albus replied with a smile.

"Minerva is going give Rose an early birthday present in few minutes." Albus continued speaking.

"Sir, how can Rose and me be going Hogwarts a year early?" Ginny asked.

"Both of you are attending school on an Under Age School Waiver." Dumbledore responded.

Rose was sitting by herself sobbing quietly in the living room looking very depressed knowing that Harry, Ron, and now Ginny are attending Hogwarts without her.

Minerva entered the living room, and she sat down on the couch next to Rose." Rose, here is an early birthday present." Minerva McGonagall replied handing her a Hogwarts Letter.

"Harry! Ginny! Ron! We're all going to Hogwarts together." Rose exclaimed happily hugging Minerva on the couch.

She was immediately congratulated and hugged the rest of the adults first, and then she had group hug with Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

On August 29, Rose celebrated her tenth birthday at Potter Manor; she had already received most of presents during the Diagon Alley shopping trip few weeks ago. Albus presented with a bag of assorted chocolates from Honey Dukes while Hagrid gave her a female yellow kitten with white paws that she named Sunshine.

* * *

The week after Ginny's birthday, everyone was getting ready for a shopping trip to Diagon Ally for school supplies at the Burrow.

"Sirius is Elizabeth here yet?" Lily asked worried.

Suddenly Elizabeth stepped out of the Burrow's fire place with Jonathan followed by three more flashes of green flames with three more teen age girls holding three more children.

"Lily, these are my three younger sisters Mary, Beth, and June who will be baby sitting Iris, Zack, and the rest of small children while were shopping at Diagon Alley." Elizabeth replied introducing her sisters.

"Girls, this is Molly Weasley." Elizabeth replied introducing them to Molly.

"Ladies, let me give you the grand tour." Molly replied showing them her home.

"Why didn't Elizabeth tell us that there are so many cute boys here?" Mary asked her sisters.

"She kept it a secret because she knew we would be here all the time." Beth replied.

"Ladies, all the red headed boys are available to my knowledge, but Harry is already claimed by my daughter, Ginny. You girls will get a chance to meet all of them after we get back from shopping." Molly replied with a smile.

"Girls, you are welcomed to come and visit us anytime you want because it would be nice to have few more girls here to befriend Ginny and Rose." Molly replied to them.

"Is their anything we can get you girls while were out shopping? Lily asked.

"Ice cream from Florean Fortescues would be great." The girls replied.

All the Potter, Weasley, Black families meet Tonks and Remus Lupin meet at the Leaky Cauldron for shopping for shopping trip to Diagon Alley. James also arranged for additional protection from Minerva, Albus, and Hagrid.

Albus Dumbledore noticed a familiar person in the Leaky Cauldron, and He introduced the group to him. "Everyone, I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Professor Quirrell." Albus replied.

"N-N-Nice to meet you a-all." Professor Quirrell replied stuttering.

James and Sirius attempted to shake his hand, but He stepped backward refusing to shake their hands.

"We'll see later back at Hogwarts Professor Quirrell." Minerva replied.

"G-G-Good day", he replied stuttering.

"Lils, he sure is some sort of an odd ball." James replied to Lily.

"I agree, he is a strange fellow, but we can't judge him from our first meeting either." Lily said to James.

Everyone departed to Gringotts Wizards' Bank first. James, Remus, Arthur, and Sirius rode in the same vault cart with a goblin named Griphook to their vaults to get money for their shopping trip. Albus Dumbledore went on another vault cart with another goblin named Juno.

'_Ginny, I wish could have gotten to ride on the vault cart, because the cart ride reminds me of that muggle roller coaster we rode on last summer. It was fun.'_ Harry replied to Ginny.

'_My dad brought me here before, and the cart ride was fun like the Roller coaster ride_.' Ginny replied back.

Once all the funds were gathered and distributed amongst the ladies' group and the gentlemen's group, they went shopping.

The gentlemen's first stop was Madam Mailkin's Robes for All Occasions for all the boy's new school robes. Hagrid waited outside of the shop while the rest of the group entered. Sirius noticed a familiar light blonde hair woman waiting patiently for her son's school robe being fitted by Madam Mailkin.

"James, my dear cousin is here." Sirius replied sarcastically towards Narcissa Malfoy.

"What brings you here? I can see you still associate yourself with blood traitors like James Potter, Arthur Weasley, and Remus Lupin." Narcissa replied snidely.

"Who is that mother?" Draco asked curiously.

"This is my cousin, Sirius Black." His mother replied introducing him.

"Mother, why haven't I met him before?" Draco asked.

"He is the blood traitor of the Black family." His mother answered.

"Draco, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley, and the twins Fred and George Weasley, and boys ,this is Draco Malfoy." Sirius replied introducing all the children to each other.

The children just glared silently at each other keeping their distance.

"Are their any others attending Hogwarts?" Draco asked Sirius with an attitude.

"Yes the girls, Ginny and Rose are also first years." Sirius replied.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Madam Mailkin asked trying to defuse the possible explosive situation.

"We are here to have these young gentlemen fitted for school robes." James said referring to all the boys.

"We are done Mrs. Malfoy." Madam Mailkin replied.

"Give my regards to Lucius." James and Sirius replied together sarcastically as Narcissa was dragging Draco out of the shop quickly.

First, the ladies took the girls to clothing store to buy the clothes they will need for the upcoming school year. Molly and Lily also bought some clothes for boys.

Second, they went to Apothecary to order the supplies needed their for the children's Potion classes.Luckly, all their home schooling cauldrons, scales, and telescopes were fairly new so the children could use them at Hogwarts instead of buying new ones.

Third, the ladies went to Madam Mailkin's to get the girls fitted for their school robes as the guys were leaving the shop with their robes.

"How is the shopping going Lily?" James asked.

"James, could you guys get the quills, ink, and parchment for all the children at the stationary shop, we have already gone to the Apothecary to order their potion supplies." Lily replied.

"No problems Lils, we will meet you ladies for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron about noon, see you later." James replied to the ladies group.

After the girls were fitted for school robes, the ladies went to the Leaky Cauldron joining the gentlemen for lunch.

After lunch, everyone headed to Flourish and Blotts to purchase the new required school books.

Fred and George saw Lee Jordan, and they told their mother they were going over Zonkos. They promised to meet everyone later at Florean Fortescues for ice cream.

Molly, Minerva, Arthur, Percy, and Hagrid went to the Eeylops Owl Emporium to get an owl for Percy as gift for being selected as a school prefect.

Tonks and Charlie accompanied Elizabeth shopping for ink, quills, parchment, and other basic supplies for her sisters when they go back to school in September.

The rest proceeded to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Albus entered the shop with the children.

"Welcome to Ollivanders." Mr. Ollivander replied," James Potter, eleven inch mahogany dragon heartstring core wand, Lily Potter, ten and a quarter inches willow unicorn hair core wand, Remus Lupin, twelve inch dragon heartstring core wand, Siruis Black, twelve inch beechwood unicorn hair core wand, and Albus Dumbledore, twelve inch holly hippogriff feather core wand."

"Are all these children yours?" Mr. Ollivander inquired.

"No, Harry and Rose are ours, and Ron and Ginny are Molly and Arthur's children." Lily replied.

"I was expecting Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley only until I recently received an owl from Hogwarts indicating that Rose Potter and Ginevra Weasley will be attending Hogwarts a year early." Mr. Ollivander replied.

Congratulation girls, they normally don't take ten year olds as first years. Mr. Ollivander replied cheerfully.

"Who's first?" Mr. Ollivander replied, "Remember children, the wand picks the wizard or the witch."

Ron stepped forward allowing Mr. Ollivander to take many measurements of his wand arm. He first measured Ron arm from his shoulder to finger; wrist to elbow; shoulder to floor; knee to armpit, and finally around the head. He had thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling along with shelves in the backroom containing thousands more narrow boxes containing wands. Mr. Ollivander picked out four boxes from the stack behind him placing them on the counter. Ron's first wand did nothing; the second wand had the same result as the first; his third wand displayed as shower of red sparks from the end, and he gave it a wave which it worked as advertised.

"Excellent, Mr. Weasley you have an eleven inch beechwood dragon heartstring core wand." Mr. Ollivander exclaimed.

Rose was the second to step forward; she was measured in the same manner as Ron. She tested six wands before she the found the wand that choose her that emitted a silver shower of sparks which was a ten inch willow dragon heartstring core wand.

Ginny was the third to step forward; she measured in the same manner as Ron also. After she tested twenty wands, Ollivander silver eyes light up, and he went to back of the shop and retuned to the counter with a wand. "I believe this wand that has been waiting for you since it was made many years ago." Ollivander replied hopefully. He handed her a ten inch maple and phoenix feather core wand that responded with a shower of red and gold sparks emitting from its end.

"Excellent, this special wand has found an owner finally." Mr. Ollivander exclaimed.

Harry was the last to step forward to be measured. Mr. Ollivander must have had Harry tested at least thirty different wands which was frustrating to him._ I wonder if brother's wand will work for_ _Mr. Potter_ _considering that Miss Weasley received is its sister wand._ Mr. Ollivander thought to himself.

He brought out an eleven inch holly and phoenix feather core wand from the shelf in the backroom, and he handed it to Harry. The wand immediately emitted cascades of red and gold sparks from its end similar to Ginny's wand.

"Interesting Mr. Potter, this wand has chosen you as its owner, also." Mr. Ollivander replied.

"What's so interesting about that Harry's wand?" James and Lily asked together.

"It has a brother wand, a thirteen and half inch yew with the same phoenix feather core. It was sold to powerful dark wizard fifty years ago." Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Who is the owner of the other wand?" James asked curiously.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Voldemort!" All the adults exclaimed together.

"I sorry about that folks, remember, I said the wand picks the wizard regardless if they are good or evil." Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Thank you for you business, and James that will be forty galleons for all the wands." Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Thank you for the wands Mr. Ollivander." James replied departing the shop.

"James, I'll be with you in a few minutes, I need speak to Ollivander." Albus replied.

"See you later Albus." James replied.

"What type of wand Neville Longbottom get?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Mr. Longbottom received an eleven inch cherry wood unicorn hair core wand after I repeatedly told Augusta Longbottom that using Frank Longbottom old wand wasn't the best idea. It was too powerful for Mr. Longbottom, it barely worked for him." Ollivander replied.

"Next question, what's so special about Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley's wands?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Well, my father made four special wands over sixty years ago with two phoenix tail feathers donated by Fawkes. The two brother wands were made from yew and maple wood sharing the same phoenix tail feather, and two sister wands were made from same maple and yew wood also that shared the second phoenix tail feather. You know, my father was such a perfectionist as wand maker. He actually destroyed the yew phoenix core sister wand because it wasn't perfect. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Mr. Harry Potter, and Miss Ginevra Weasley wands were the three most powerful wands in the shop my father ever made during his lifetime. Albus, these wands have just chosen the two most powerful future wizards along with the most powerful dark wizard of modern times." Ollivander replied.

"How powerful is Neville Longbottom's wand?" Albus asked.

"Truthfully, his wand doesn't compare to any of those three wands in power or strength." Ollivander replied.

"I think that will be all for now Ollivander, see you later." Albus said departing.

"Everybody lets go to Florean Fortescues for ice cream where we will be meeting everyone else." Lily replied departing Ollivanders.

"Where is Albus?" Lily asked James quietly.

"He will meet us later; he wanted to speak to Ollivander first." James replied.

"James, their is something that worries me." Lily replied.

"What is Lils?" James asked curiously.

"Did you notice how powerful the children's wands are, especially Ginny and Harry's wands with phoenix tail feather cores? Mr. Ollivander referred to them as brother and sister wands." Lily replied worried.

"Yes I did, Albus is definitely hiding something from us, and I think it involves Harry and Ginny." James replied solemnly.

"Lily don't worry, we have trained them like mini aurors which makes me happier now instead of normal home schooled children with very few defensive and offensive skills." James replied proudly.

They both walked quietly from Ollivanders to Florean Fortescues to get the children ice cream.

At Florean Fortescues, Percy was showing off the new owl he received for being selected a Gryffindor House Prefect from Eeylops Owl Emporium.

After enjoying their ice cream, Lily and Elizabeth got the girls and the small children ice cream before they returned to the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, and they all flooed back to the Burrow for a family dinner excluding Minerva, Albus and Hagrid that returned to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N 1: Harry's sister Rose, is added to the Story line**

**A/N 2: 'italicized': Harry and Ginny's Telepathic thoughts**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

**Chapter 13: Hogwarts Year 1-Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

****

The day of August thirty-first at Potter Manor was busy one, Lily had cleaned all clothes she saw regardless if they were clean or not, She folded the clothes, She inventoried the trunk contains at least three times before packing the school trunks for both her children going to Hogwarts. Charlie, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Rose took care of Iris and Zach for Lily, plus April, Lillian, Joanna, and Jonathan for Aunt Elizabeth most of the day, while Lily was busy around the house with their school packing preparations. The four of them happily baby sat the children with Charlie knowing that after tomorrow they won't see any of the children or Charlie until Christmas time.

At the Burrow, Molly has been busy gathering, cleaning, and folding the clothes for her five children going to Hogwarts. She checked the Hogwarts Letter's list to ensure they have all required books; required school equipment was accounted for prior to packing. Arthur took George, Fred, and Percy back to Diagon Alley to get some more shirts and pants because of their recent growth spurts. Molly packed both Ron and Ginny's trunks ensuring they had everything packed. She told Fred, George, and Percy to pack their own trunks before they go to bed after they got back from Diagon Alley.

* * *

The next morning, Lily and James were up early waking up both Harry and Rose so they can get cleaned up and dressed, while Lily was busy getting Iris and Zachary ready for the trip to the Burrow. The Potter family flooed to Burrow about seven-thirty with the children's trunks, pet supplies, and pets. Everything was total ciaos at the Burrow, Ron and Ginny were still sleeping, and the twins forgot to pack their trunks prior to going to sleep. Molly was trying to prepare the breakfast, while she was insuring the twins were packing their trunks. Lily assisted Molly preparing breakfast; Charlie took the twins in the living room to play while Lily and James were busy assisting Molly and Arthur.

Rose and Harry went upstairs to wake up Ginny and Ron.

Harry eventually had to roll Ron out of the bed on to the floor with big thud after he tried everything to get him up. "Mum! Harry what did you do that for?" Ron yelled at Harry.

"Ron, I was told to get you up." Harry replied.

"I am up Harry, but you didn't have to that." Ron replied complaining.

"Harry can help me get Ginny up?" Rose asked

Harry entered Ginny's room to assist Rose.

'_Ginny, It's time to get up_', Harry replied.

"Five more minutes, mum." Ginny requested.

'_This is Harry, Ginn_y.' Harry replied.

'_Prove it_.' Ginny replied.

Harry hugged her good morning, and she kissed him on the cheek.

Ginny happily hugged Harry tightly, while Rose was laughing after watching both Harry and Ginny's antics.

Both Rose and Harry came back downstairs indicating Ron and Ginny were up.

"Are you boys packed yet?" Molly yelled upstairs to Fred and George.

"The trunks are packed, mum." The twins replied.

About eight-fifteen, Molly yelled," breakfast is ready."

Everybody was rushing from everywhere to be seated at the table; all of them started piling the food on their plates and started eating breakfast.

"Kids make sure you get enough to eat, because the trip to Hogwarts is long." Molly replied.

"Everybody get your belongings together downstairs." Molly ordered the children after breakfast.

Molly and Lily were making roast beef sandwiches for kids train ride, while everybody else was dragging down all their trunks, animal cages, and animal supplies downstairs.

Three ministry cars arrived at the Burrow about nine o'clock with Sirius Black. Sirius, Arthur, James, and ministry drivers loaded the trunks, cages with animals, and animal supplies.

"Does everyone have everything because were not coming once we leave?" Molly informed the kids.

"Yes mum," all seven of the children responded together.

"Oh dear, I am going to miss all of them." Molly said to Lily.

"I will miss everyone of them too." Lily replied back.

"Seven trunks, two kittens, two owls, and pet supplies are all in the cars." Arthur replied to Molly.

"Everybody lets gets going." Molly ordered.

The ministry vehicles departed the Burrow at ten o'clock to King's Cross station. Sirius, Lily, Molly, Percy, and the Potter twins, Iris and Zach, rode in first car. Molly and Lily were telling Sirius how much they going to miss the kids while they are at school, and he reassured them he would miss the kids too; James and Charlie rode with Harry, Ginny, Rose, and Ron in the second car telling them how great Hogwarts was when he were a students. James also told Rose and Harry he packed a surprise in their trunks that their mother does know about; Arthur rode with Fred and George in the third car talking to them about their responsibilities for watching over the four kids on the train and at school.

They arrived at King's Cross station at ten thirty-five, Arthur, James, and Sirius were gathering up the trolleys for the kids things, and they push them up to an area between platforms nine and ten. The kids watched Percy, Fred, and George walks straight through barrier to platform nine and three quarters first. James and Lily escorted Rose through the barrier, then Molly and Arthur escorted Ron through the barrier; Finally, Sirius escorted both Harry and Ginny through the barrier followed by Charlie. Harry,Ginny,Rose,and Ron noticed the familiar scarlet steam engine waiting at platform nine three quarters knowing they were going to school instead of watching the other Weasley boys depart for school on the train.

"Fred and George, please find a compartment for kids." Arthur requested.

"Alright dad", Fred replied as both entered the last carriage with their trunks.

"Ron, come here", Sirius requested surrounded by the triplets.

"I know you felt kind of left out knowing the others have pets. Here is Brown Tawny Owl and some owl treats for him." Sirius replied handing Ron a cage with an owl in it.

"Thank you Uncle Sirius." Ron replied happily.

"Mum, look what Uncle Sirius gave me." Ron replied showing her his owl.

"It's lovely owl, Ron. You make sure to thank Uncle Remus and Aunt Elizabeth also." Molly replied.

"How do like the owl, Ron?" Remus asked as he stepped forward greeting him.

"I love it, thank you very much Uncle Remus." Ron replied happily again.

Aunt Elizabeth next greeted Ron was holding Jonathan in her arms.

"Thank you very much for the owl, Aunt Elizabeth." Ron replied gentle hugging her.

"I knew you would like him." Elizabeth said smiling.

All the children were going through a line hugging and kissing all the adults, and small children, they were receiving all their bag lunches of four roast beef sandwiches each with a refillable container of pumpkin juice for their train ride. Percy refused his bag lunch first, but he eventually accepted the bag lunch. Harry grabbed his and Ginnys' trunks, while she carried Hedwig and her kitten Midnight to the empty compartment that Fred and George found for them. Ron also responded similarly grabbing his and Roses' trunks, while she carried the Ron's owl and her kitten Sunshine taking them to the same compartment. Harry and Ginny took the seats on the left side of the compartment while Ron and Rose took the seats on right side.

Arthur and James entered the compartment locating the twins." Fred and George, these kids are your responsibility while on the train and also at Hogwarts." Arthur reminded his two sons.

"We will take good care of them; don't worry dad and Uncle James." The twins replied.

"Boys, we aren't too worried about them, I sure pity anyone who crosses their paths, truthfully, but their mothers are still worried about them." James replied.

"We know mum and Aunt Lily would kill us if anything happened to them!" George exclaimed.

"All you kids take care of yourselves and watch each others backs." James replied to the all six of them. All the children stood up, and they hugged James and Arthur Good bye when the train whistle sounded for all non-passengers to depart the train.

"See all of you at Christmas." Arthur replied as James waved good bye.

At eleven sharp, the Hogwarts Express started to depart the station as the children on the train watched all the crying mothers, fathers, and younger brother and sisters waving good bye to all of the children through their carriage compartment windows.

"Who gave you the owl Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Uncle Remus, Aunt Elizabeth, and Uncle Sirius gave me this owl." Ron replied happily.

"What kind of owl is it?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Remus said he was a Brown Tawny Owl." Ron Replied.

"Ron, what are you going to name him?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. You have any ideas?" Ron replied.

"Shorty", Fred and George replied.

"Let's call him Pigwidgeon after a small magical elf from a muggle fairytale mum read to me." Ginny replied.

"What do think of the name Pigwidgeon?" Ron asked as owl answered excitedly by flapping its wings.

"I guess that's a yes, we'll call you Pigwidgeon or Pig for short." Ron replied to the owl.

"We'll see you guys later." Fred replied

"Lee Jordan has a tarantula." George replied.

"You want to see it Ron?" Both Fred and George replied together teasingly.

"No thank you." Ron replied.

For the next two hours of the trip, the four kids were sleeping quietly when Harry and sensed an intrusion waking up Ginny when someone entered their compartment. Harry looked up noticing a blond hair boy named Draco Malfoy from Madam Mailkin's flanked by two huge boys.

"Crabbe, Goyle, this is Harry Potter." Draco replied to them as introduced him.

"What do want Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.

"I want to become your friend Potter, and who is your girlfriend?" Malfoy replied.

"I don't want to be your friend Malfoy, and her name none of your business." Harry replied.

"I bet she's a Weasley, a Potter and a Weaslette sure make a hell of a blood traitor combination." Malfoy remarked with a smirk.

"I suppose the other girl is another Weaslette too." Malfoy replied point to Rose.

Ron and Rose opened their eyes, and they displayed their wands defensively towards the three intruders.

"That's my sister Malfoy, so watch your mouth." Harry replied angrily.

"Ah, a Potter and Weasel another great blood traitor combination." Malfoy remarked sarcastically.

"Will you please leave Malfoy?" Harry asked politely.

"I don't think so, make me leave Potter." Malfoy replied snidely.

"You and your two goons better leave in ten seconds or you regret it.' Harry responded.

'_Do it Ginny_.' Harry replied after counting to ten.

Ginny sent three Bat Bogey hexes in the direction of Draco Malfoy and his two companions.

Malfoy and his goons covered their faces with their hands first, and then they suddenly ran from the compartment for dear life.

Fred and George watched the three individuals running from their compartment, and they rushed to compartment to check on the kids. They observed all four of the kids laughing so hard they couldn't speak.

"Who were those three kids?" Fred asked.

"You guys missed it, it was great." Harry replied laughing.

"Malfoy and his goons", Ron replied laughing.

"Ginny casted a Bat Bogey Hex on all three of them." Rose spoke between laughing.

Ginny was laughing so hard she couldn't speak a word.

"Fred, we missed someone else getting that hex besides us." George replied Fred.

"Well, Ginny has more people to practice the hex on besides us now." Fred replied as they both took their seats.

For the next hour, they listened inattentively to the kids, while they retold the story between laughter of the Malfoy intrusion.

The lunch cart lady came to their compartment. "Anything off the cart, dears?" she asked.

"Ma'am, we have some great sandwiches from home but we need some deserts." Harry replied.

"What will it be, dear?" The lady replied.

"I would like Twelve Chocolate Frogs, eight pumpkin pasties, six Cauldron Cakes please." Harry replied.

"That will be nine silver Sickles, dear." The lady replied to Harry as she passed them their purchases to the kids.

All six of them pulled out their roast beef sandwiches from their lunch bags and their pumpkin juice after Fred and George retrieved the food trays from the overhead compartments. They started eating their sandwiches, pumpkin pastries, and cauldron cakes enjoying each others company.

While eating lunch, Percy showed up with a female Ravenclaw Prefect named Penelope Clearwater, and he introduced her to Harry, Rose, Ron and Ginny.

"Do you guys you have roast beef sandwich you can spare?" Percy asked politely.

"When did you start liking mum's lunch bag sandwiches, Percy?" Fred asked.

"We don't have any to spare, we're still growing children." George replied to Percy.

"Here is a sandwich, Percy." Harry replied giving it to Percy.

"Thank you, Harry", Percy replied courteously as both of them departed the compartment.

"Why did you give that git a sandwich, Harry? He only wanted it for his girlfriend." George replied.

"I still think there is hope for Percy." Harry replied solemnly while everyone else was laughing hard.

Later, they were all eating their Chocolate Frogs and calling off the wizard cards they received.

"I got another Albus Dumbledore and Paracelsus; maybe I can get the Headmaster to sign his card for me." Harry replied.

"I got my first Nicolas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore, Harry can you see if the Headmaster will sign my card too. Darn! My frog jumped out the window." Ginny replied.

"Don't worry Gin", Harry replied passing her the Chocolate Frog from his second pack.

"I got another Morgana and Alberic Grunnion. Anyone wants to trade?" Ron replied.

"I got Merlin and Hengist of Woodcroft." Rose said happily.

"What did you get George? Let me see them." Fred replied.

"Grindelwald and Hedwig of Avondale", George replied.

George passed the, Hedwig of Avondale, card to Harry.

"Hedwig this the witch your named after." Harry told his owl that responded with two hoots.

"Alright! I got collector items!" Fred exclaimed

"What are they Fred?" Ron asked pleading.

"Ptolemy and Agrippa", Fred replied happily holding the cards in the air.

"Can I have them Fred?" Ron asked pleading.

"No way Ron, these cards are mine." Fred replied.

"We hate to eat and run "George replied.

"Thanks for deserts, Harry." Fred replied.

"See you later", Fred and George replied together departing.

When a shy dark hair boy entered the compartment, the kids stopped playing exploding snap looking directly at him.

"Have any of you seen a toad? He is dark green, medium size, and named Trevor." The boy replied.

"No we haven't but hold on minute", Harry replied to the boy.

"Accio Trevor", Harry replied after pulling out his wand.

A toad hopped in to the compartment, and the boy picked toad holding it in his hands.

"Thank you", the boy said.

"Do you mind if sit here with you guys after I get my trunk?" The boy asked.

"You're welcomed to join us", Ginny replied kindly.

Neville came back carrying Trevor in a cage dragging his trunk behind him a few minutes later.

"My names Neville Longbottom, I am so tired of everyone staring at me." Neville replied displaying his lightning bolt scar.

"You know the worst part of it is; everyone keeps asking me if I remember You-Know-Who attacking me. I can't remember anything truthfully since is was only a baby." Neville replied candidly.

"You don't need to worry about that in this compartment." Harry replied.

"Why?" Neville replied curiously.

"I'm Harry Potter, this Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and my sister Rose Potter." Harry replied introducing him and the others.

"You see Neville; the press has messed your family as much as Potter and Weasley families." Harry continued speaking.

"I know what you mean; Gran hates reporters with a passion. We can't go anywhere without press bothering us, because I have this stupid scar." Neville replied pointing to his scar.

"We have sort of same problem with the press, because our fathers work in high positions in the Ministry of Magic. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and Rubeus Hagrid from Hogwarts usually accompany all of us or aurors from the Ministry of Magic when we're in the public." Harry replied.

"You all know Albus Dumbledore? I've never meet him but Gran knows him." Neville replied in amazement.

"Yeah, we all have known him since we were babies." Ginny replied to Neville.

"Please take a seat, but let me move the kittens first." Rose replied before picking up the two sleeping kittens.

Neville joined them, and played a game of exploding snap with them.

A half hour later, a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth entered the compartment.

Neville, I see you have found your toad. The girl replied.

"What game are you playing?" She asked curiously.

"It's called exploding snap." Harry replied as a card exploded in his hand.

"Oh, I have completely forgotten my manners; I am Hermione Granger." She replied.

"I am Harry Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and my sister Rose Potter." Harry replied introducing him and the others.

"Oh, I have read so much about both of your families being attacked the same night by Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort in Neville's case according to the books I have read." Hermione replied.

"What books?" Harry and Neville asked together.

"_Modern Magical History_, _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, and _Great Wizarding Events of_ _the Twentieth Century_ are few of the books." She answered.

"Don't believe everything you read in those books, Hermione. Neville, Rose and I were only babies when they attacked our parents." Harry replied candidly.

"Did you guys meet Malfoy boy yet." Neville asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we had the displeasure of meeting him, but Ginny hexed him and his two goons because he wouldn't leave willingly." Harry replied to Neville.

"Have a seat Hermione." Rose replied patting a space next Ron.

"What house are you all hoping for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Gryffindor", they all answered at the same time.

"I think I will probably be sorting me in to Ravenclaw but I would prefer Gryffindor. You see, I am sort of a book worm." Hermione replied.

"Ravenclaw a good house too, but the worst house to be sorted into would be Slytherin unless your family practices dark magic." Ron replied.

'_What do you think of Hermion_e_? Look at Ron, he is blushing._' Harry replied to Ginny.

'_She seems to be nice girl; I think Ron may have found himself a girlfriend.'_ Ginny replied to Harry.

'_I think we should befriend Neville and Hermione._' Harry replied back to Ginny

'_I agree_', Ginny replied.

"Its getting darker, we should be arriving at Hogwarts soon. I suggest that all of you should be changing into your robes, I'll see you later." Hermione said departing the compartment.

"You girls get changed in the compartment first, and then Ron, Neville and me will get changed when you're done." Harry replied

Later, the train started to slow down with an announcement throughout the train announcing, "They will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage and secure your animals in their cages or carriers, they will be transported separately."

After the train stopped completely, Harry and Ginny assisted each other putting on their cloaks while Ron and Rose assisted each other also.

They all exited the train carriage on to the platform, and they heard a familiar voice in a distance; "First years! First years come over here." Hagrid yelled as he waved the students towards him.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Rose, We will escort you to Hagrid. The boat ride to the castle is great. Fred replied.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Fred and George, Thank you for bringing those four over here." Hagrid replied cheerfully.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Harry, Ginny, Rose, and Ron." Hagrid replied cheerfully again as he hugged all four of them.

"Hagrid, this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." Harry replied.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am glad to meet you two." Hagrid replied shaking their hands.

"Come on. Follow me, anymore first years? Mind your step! First years follow me!" Hagrid replied.

Everyone followed the giant man down a short dark pathway to a group of boats waiting for the children." No more than four to a boat." Hagrid ordered.

Harry, Ginny, Rose, and Ron climbed in the first boat, and Hermoine, Nevelle and two other boys named Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan boarded the second boat. Once everybody was aboard the boats, the boat moved forward slowly across the dark lake towards lighted castle in the distance.

As they were approaching a cliff near the castle, Hagrid ordered," heads down" as the first boat reached the cliff. Everyone bent their heads down as the boats passed though a wide hidden opening in the cliff in to a large cavern, and then the boats followed a dark tunnel from the cavern until they reached an underground harbor. All the first years departed the boats, and they were lead up a flight of stone stairs to a landing next to a huge oak door.

Once all the first years gathered on the landing, Hagrid knocked on the huge oak door three times.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N 1: Harry's sister Rose, is added to the Story line**

**A/N 2: 'italicized': Harry and Ginny's Telepathic thoughts**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

Chapter 14: Sorting Ceremony

The huge Oak door swung open, and Professor Minerva McGonagall was standing patiently next to the opened door. She smiled when she saw the Potter and Weasley children.

"Here are the first years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid replied.

"Thank you Hagrid", Professor McGonagall replied.

All the first years passed through the door entrance and gathered into a huge hallway lit by flaming torches with a grand marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall led the students across the flagstone floor towards a small empty chamber. "Those are the main entry doors to the Great Hall where all of your fellow students are waiting patiently for you all to be sorted." Professor McGonagall informed all the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and the Start of Term Banquet will began shortly. All of you will be sorted in to your houses before you can be seated in the Great Hall." She replied to the first years.

"One of the most important traditions at Hogwarts is the Sorting Ceremony because it determines which house you will be representing for your next seven years of schooling. Your house is a family at Hogwarts; you will have classes with the rest of your houses; sleep in the house dormitories, and spend your free time in your house common rooms." Professor McGonagall briefed all of them.

"Each of the houses have their own noble history along with producing outstanding wizards and witches. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house will have a designated staff member known as the Head of the House, Slytherin is Professor Snape, Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout, Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick, and Gryffindor is myself, Professor McGonagall. Remember, your triumphs will earn you house points, while rule breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with most points will be awarded the house cup which is a great honor." Professor McGonagall informed the first years.

"The Sort Ceremony will take place in front of the student body and the Hogwarts staff in a few minutes." Professor McGonagall replied.

All the students were nervous, and many of the first years asked quietly," How exactly are we sorted?" A few students replied," I think we have to take a test."

Ginny was so nervous standing next to Harry, he thought Ginny was going to break his hand because she was squeezing it very tightly.

'_Test?_' Harry replied to Ginny.

'_I hope not'_, Ginny replied back.

Hermoine was thinking to herself, _which spells she will need for the test_.

_I hope that troll wrestling isn't too tough_, Ron thought to himself.

Suddenly a group girls of screamed loudly as twenty ghost appeared through the rear wall of the chamber. "Ah First years, I guess they are waiting to be sorted", A several ghosts replied, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Sorry for scaring you girls, I am called the Fat Friar.", the ghost that resembled monk replied, "I hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff."

"You wont see me in Hufflepuff." A silver blonde haired boy replied.

"May I ask your name?" The ghost asked.

"Draco Malfoy", the boy replied to the ghost.

"You never know until you are sorted." The ghost concluded.

"Potter, you and your girlfriend are going to pay for what you did to us on the train."

Malfoy replied as he and his goons approached both Harry and Ginny from behind.

Harry and Ginny quickly pulled out their wands defensively and turned around to face Malfoy and his companions. Draco was surprised when Crabbe and Goyle ran away quickly leaving him standing by himself.

"Where are body guards, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Potter, how old is your girlfriend anyway?" Malfoy asked attempting to cover up his fear of facing both of them without his body guards.

"I am ten years for your information, and my hexes sent all three of you fleeing out of our train compartment. Malfoy, you didn't learn your lesson on the train? Harry do you think I should hex him again?" Ginny replied mischievously.

"Why not Gin", Harry replied with a big smile.

Malfoy noticed the glare in Ginny's eyes, and he backed off carefully saying, "I would advise you both to watch your back."

"My auntie told me that two exceptional ten year olds were coming to Hogwarts this year." A girl replied to Ginny.

"Susan Bones, I'm glad to meet you." Susan replied shaking her hand.

"Susan, this is Harry Potter, his sister Rose Potter, my brother Ron Weasley, and I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied introducing herself and the others.

"My Auntie Amelia told me that all the Potters and Weasleys are home schooled in Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) by Aurors." Susan replied.

"Yeah, Uncle James, Remus, and Sirius taught us all DADA." Ron replied to Susan.

"Ron, I know your uncles, and Auntie Amelia calls all of you their miniature aurors in training." Susan replied.

"Dad tells us all the time, he is getting us ready to defend ourselves against the miniature Death Eaters in training at Hogwarts." Rose replied.

"Draco Malfoy and his goons are definitely good examples of miniature Death Eaters in training at Hogwarts." Susan replied.

While they were talking to Susan Bones, all sorts of other names were being exchanged in the chamber, while everyone was introducing themselves to each other.

* * *

Professor McGonagall returned to the chamber having all the first years form a single line, she then lead them across the hallway through the set of double set of doors leading in to the Great Hall. Most of the first years were surprised by the size of the hall. There were four long tables filled with students sitting around them, and smaller tables at the head of the hall where the Hogwarts staff sat. The hall's lighting was provided by thousands of candles floating in midair above the tables while the ceiling was bewitched to resemble a clear night sky full of stars.

All the other girls and boys were inspecting all first years for cuteness when they entered the Great Hall.

"George, why didn't you didn't tell me that Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Rose are cuter looking since the last time saw them." Angelina Johnson replied.

"I knew that Harrykins, Ginnykins, and Roseykins are cute looking, but do you think ickle Ronniekins is cute." George replied to Angelina.

"Yes, he is cute, but he isn't as cute as Harrykins." Angelina replied with a smile.

"Angelina, I hope that Ginnykins didn't hear you knowing how close she is to Harrykins." Fred replied cautiously.

"I know, they have been sort of a boyfriend and a girlfriend couple most of their lives." Angelina replied.

"I think those two red headed girls are really cute." One second year boy said to another second year boy.

"We have some advice for you two, stay away from them if you value your lives." Fred and George replied to second year boys.

"Well, the Sorting Hat is about sing the same old song again, I guess we better listen." George replied.

The first years were gathered in front of the Great Hall around a four legged stool with an old pointed wizard's hat that was patched and frayed lying on it, and the hat began to sing;

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what we see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_You top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwart's Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in you head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve, and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You make your own friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their end._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands _

_For I'm a thinking Cap!_

**J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Scholastic Inc, 1998**

Once the song was over, Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long rolled scroll. "When I call your name, sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head. Once you are sorted be seated at your house table." She instructed the students.

Abbott, Hannah, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled with the applause of the Hufflepuff's table.

Bones, Susan, "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled again. The hall went silent knowing that the girl belonged in Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin.She took a seat at the far end of the Slytherin table where students were seated.

Boot, Terry, "RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled with the applause of the Ravenclaw's table.

Brocklehurst, Mandy: Ravenclaw; Brown Lavender: Gryffindor; Bulstrode, Millicent: Slytherin; Crabbe, Vincent: Slytherin; Finch-Fletchley, Justin: Hufflepuff: Finnigan, Seamus: Gryffindor.

All first year students continued applause after they were sorted to their houses.

Granger, Hermione, "RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled.

'_Ah, Hermione is going to Ravenclaw, I guess that's what she predicted. Too bad for Ron, He'll_ _have to find another way get close her._' Ginny replied to Harry.

Goyle, Gregory: Slytherin; Higgs, Terence: Slytherin were sorted until Neville's name was called.

"Longbottom, Neville", Professor McGonagall called next.

He sat on the stool putting the sorting hat on, and the hall went completely silent again for the second time.

"SLYTHERIN", the hat yelled immediately, the Slytherin table was applauding knowing they got the Boy-Who-Lived.

All the professors except Snape were stunned by the hat's decision.

"Please go to you house, Mr. Longbottom." Professor McGonagall requested.

"I am sorry professor, I can't accept this sorting hat's decision with all due respect, and I refuse to report to the Slytherin table." Neville replied.

Neville stood up after sliding off the stool taking off the Sorting Hat, and he just walked out of Great Hall through the double doors. He was booed by the Slytherins as he departed and received applauses from the three other houses for refusing to go the Slytherin House. Professor Snape was starting to stand up to go after Neville Longbottom, but Professor Spout pushed him back in to his seat indicating she'll take care of the problem. She immediately left the Great Hall to check up on Neville Longbottom instead.

Neville was sobbing in the hallway when Professor Sprout located him.

She asked,"Mr. Longbottom, are you alright?"

"No, I am not professor. That hat put in a house that is responsible for my parent's mental condition at St. Mungo's.They are currently in the mental ward because some of their fathers, mothers, and relatives who are responsible for torturing my parents. I definitely refusing to go to Slytherin, professor." Neville explained to her.

"I understand Mr. Longbottom, my name is Professor Sprout. I will be taking you to a guest room located on the third floor where we can eat and talk some more.

"Thank you professor, I would appreciate that very much." Neville replied sincerely.

Professor Sprout led him off to the third floor guest room.

Back in the Great Hall, Ernie Macmillan went to Hufflepuff, and Draco Malfoy was next student to be sorted.

"Malfoy, Draco" Professor McGonagall called next to be sorted.

He sat on the stool placing the hat on his head and displacing a devilish smirk to the hall full of students.

_You have cunningness of your father that is a Slytherin traits, but you posses a ready mind traits of a Ravenclaw. There is only one place you belong_. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled.

The hall went completely silent again for the third time, both the Slytherins and Ravenclaws displayed expressions of disbelief. Draco Malfoy's devilish smirk was replaced by an expression of shock.

"I'll report to Ravenclaw table, but you wait till my father hears about this." Draco replied threateningly to Professor McGonagall once he recovered from the shock.

Moon, Lisa: Ravenclaw; Nott, Theodore: Slytherin; Parkinson, Pansy: Slytherin; Patil, Padma: Ravenclaw; Patil, Parvati: Gryffindor; Perks, Sally Ann: Ravenclaw were sorted until Harry's name was called.

"Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall called next.

_You possess the brave and noble ancestral traits of the Potters along being the seventh generation first born male heir of the Potter family; You also possess the intelligent of mother, Lily Evans; You have the cunningness of a Slytherin, and the loyalty to your family circle along with being just person that is a Hufflepuff trait. Ah, I detect your bonded soul mate, a female Weasley named Ginevra, who is also very special person in the Weasley family blood line. You both are very special people, where to put you? _The hat replied._ I know the best place for both of you_. The hat replied, "SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled.

'_NO! NO!'_ both Harry and Ginny responded after the sorting hat shouted Slytherin.

The Great Hall went totally silent for the fourth time since the Sorting Ceremony started.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall", Harry replied solemnly as he stood up and he began walking out of the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was saying,"good riddance blood traitor ", while he was receiving applause from the other three houses.

'_Ginny be prepared for that hat to sort you in to Slytherin. I'll be waiting for you outside the Great Hall_." Harry replied.

"Potter, Rose", Professor McGonagall called next.

_Ah, the eldest daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans along with being a seventh generation Potter also. You possess the intelligent of your mother, Lily Evans, and the_ _bravery_ _of the Potter ancestry. You also possess traits from all the other two houses, and can I interest in to joining Slytherin with your brother. I guess your answer is no, so your going to,_ "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

Thomas, Dean: Gryffindor; Turpin, Lisa: Ravenclaw were sorted next until Ginny's name was called.

"Weasley, Ginevra", Professor McGonagall called.

_You share many of your bonded soul mate's traits, along with being the seventh child of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett. Ginerva you are a seventh generation Weasley along with being the only true Weasley female born in a century which make you very special in the Weasley family blood line. Both Harry and you could excel in Slytherin if you give them a chance, and I can't split up bonded soul mates. You will be accompanying your bonded soul mate in, _"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled the hat after three minutes of suspense.

The Great Hall went silent for the fifth time again tonight.

Ginny didn't say a single word to Professor McGonagall. She just slide off the stool ,and she started to walk out of the Great Hall with a big smile waving good bye to her brothers , Rose, and Hermione who were seated at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. The Slytherin reacted again saying," So long blood traitor", while she received applauses the three remaining houses.

'_Harry, I'm on my way_.' Ginny replied.

"Weasley, Ronald", Professor McGonagall called next.

_Ah, the sixth son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett. There is one place for you,_ "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

Zabini, Baise, "GRYFFINDOR ", the hat yelled.

The hall went completely silent for the sixth time since the start of ceremony, both the Slytherins and Gryffindors displayed expressions of disbelief.

Blaise Zabini was more shocked than Malfoy when he was sorted in to Hufflepuff, and He just walked over to the Gryffindor table taking seat at the far end in complete silence.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, the Sorting Ceremony of the first years is completed." Professor McGonagall replied to the head table.

* * *

After Professor McGonagall made the statement to the Headmaster, half of the Slytherin students said looking at Susan Bones, "We don't need this blood traitor sitting at our table either." Professor McGonagall immediately went over to the Slytherin table, and she escorted Susan Bones outside of the Great Hall meeting Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. She escorted all three of them to the third floor guest room where Neville Longbottom was staying.

"Professor Sprout, I have three more for you, this is Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and Miss Bones. I have some bad news Filus, Draco Malfoy was sorted in to Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Do you have any other surprises in your house besides losing these three to Slytherin?" Professor Sprout replied.

"Yes Pomona, the hat sorted Blaise Zabini into my house." Minerva replied.

"Minerva, aren't the Zabini family traditionally Slytherins?" Pomona asked.

"Yes they are Pomona." Minerva replied.

"Minerva, why is Susan Bones here? I saw her take a seat at the Slytherin table." Pomona replied.

"After I informed Albus the Sorting Ceremony was complete, the Slytherins started to turn on Miss Bones calling her a blood traitor, so I got her out there for her own safety." Minerva replied quietly.

"I better get back to the Great Hall before something else happens. You make sure that my three Gryffindors and your Hufflepuff get something to eat and get to bed." Minerva concluded with a smile.

"Don't worry Minerva; I'll take care of them as they were in my own house." Professor Sprout replied.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall for getting out of the Great Hall, those Slytherin students were really scaring me." Susan replied quietly.

"You're welcome Miss Bones; I was very worried about your safety also." She replied with a smile.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, everyone was seated at their house tables, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood with his open arms. "I would like to welcome all the returning students and the first years to Hogwarts." The Headmaster replied.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" The Headmaster said followed by a clap of his hands signaling for the Start of Year Feast to begin.

All kinds of food appeared in the middle of the table on gold platters with meat dishes of roasted beef, chicken, and lamb, pork chops, sausages, and steak. Large serving bowls filled with vegetables of corn, peas, and carrots along with roasted, baked, and boiled potatoes. The soups for the feast was chicken, beef and vegetable. Everyone piled food on their gold plates and they began to eat their meals.

Ron, Rose, and other first years were being congratulated except Blaise Zabini by the Weasley twins, Percy, and other Gryffindors for being sorted into House of Gryffindor.

"The hat took forever to sort Harry and Ginny, and I had feeling it was going to put both of them in to Slytherin. I still don't agree with the way they departed the Great Hall in protest like Neville Longbottom." Percy replied pompously.

"Percy, they did the right thing by walking out the Great Hall, would you prefer that they sat down and ate their feast with those slimy snakes called Slytherins. They are true Gryffindors, and you should remember that the Potters, the Longbottoms, and our family are enemies to those dark families who reside in the House of Slytherin. I am proud of them, and Percy, you shouldn't be ashamed of Ginny because you almost became the first Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin instead of her. Hopefully it's only temporary." George told Percy pointedly.

"Who told you about my Sorting Ceremony?" Percy asked quietly.

"Charlie told me you were almost sorted into Slytherin, and you were pleading very loudly with the hat to sort you into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin for a long time. That's all I have to say for now on that subject, Percy." George replied back quietly.

Percy was astonished by the seriousness of his brother George known as a family prankster.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table raised their goblets except Blaise Zabini, and made a toast," to the blood traitors Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones", directed towards the Slytherin table. Fred even saw Professor McGonagall raising her goblet to the toast as well for the four missing students.

"What was wrong with that hat tonight?" Fred asked George after the toast was completed.

"I don't know; Neville Longbottom, Harry, Ginny, and Susan Bones are in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy in Ravenclaw, and we ended up with Blaise Zabini." George replied.

"Look where Malfoy is sitting." Ron said.

"He is sitting at the end of the table where nobody is sitting just like Zabini at our table. I am wondering where Neville, Harry, Ginny, and Susan are right now since they all departed the Great Hall." Rose replied to Fred.

"They are in the good hands of Professor Sprout since she is absent from the feast also." Percy interrupted the conversation.

"I have never seen this many fireworks during a Sorting Ceremony ever, but I wonder how many first years were placed in the wrong houses." Percy replied concerned.

"Fred, did you see the reactions on the professors' faces when they sorted all six of them during the ceremony. George asked.

"Yah, I even saw the Headmaster's face show traces of emotions along with the other professors." Fred replied back.

"Well, the sorting fire works are over tonight, but wait till when the explosions from the Headmaster Office with Neville's gran, the Malfoy's, the Zabini's, mum, dad, Uncle James, Aunt Lily, and Madam Bones tomorrow." George replied.

While eating, the Gryffindor house ghost was greeting all of the students dressed in a long sleeved Simar Robe with a ruff, and wearing a pair of tights. (clothing from the renaissance period of history).

"I know you, your Nearly Headless Nick." Ron said as a ghost appeared.

"Why do they call you that?" Lavender Brown asked the ghost curiously.

He simple pulled his head sidewise towards his right shoulder exposing his incompletely severed neck. "This is what happens when the executioner use a blunt axe for the execution. " The ghost replied.

"I prefer you to address me as Sir Nicholas de Minsy-Poppinton or Sir Nicholas." The ghost replied.

"Now, who is beautiful young lady with red hair?" Sir Nicholas inquired.

"I am Rose Potter, Sir Nicholas." Rose said introducing herself.

"Are Lily Evans and James Potter your parents?" He asked the girl.

"Yes Sir Nicholas", she answered.

"Are their any more Potters at home?" Sir Nicholas asked curiously.

"Yes, their names are Iris and Alexander who are about three years old." Rose replied.

"That's great Rose; please send my greetings to your parents." The ghost said happily.

"Sorry, I can't talk to you all night Rose, because I need to visit more students." Sir Nicholas replied as he started to float down the table.

"Sir Nicholas, before you go, could you please check on my brother Harry and Ginny Weasley later, I'm really worried about them." Rose asked.

"I certainly will; I can't refuse the request of such a beautiful young lady." Sir Nicholas replied.

"Thank you Sir Nicholas." Rose replied prior to his departure.

Shortly after talking to Sir Nicholas, the main meal empty platters and serving bowls were replaced with platters of serving dishes with Puddings of all flavors, fruit with whipped cream and jello of all flavors, serving trays with ice cream blocks of all flavors, an assortment of apple, peach, chocolate cream, and pumpkin pies, treacles tarts, apple turnovers, chocolate éclairs, trifles, and, cheese cakes with cherry topping, and chocolate cakes on a cake plates for the student's desert.

"What do you want for desert Rose?" Fred asked.

"I would like a slice of pumpkin pie and scoop of vanilla ice cream, please?" Rose replied.

"Here you go Rose." Fred replied handing her a plate with slice of pumpkin pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"What are you going to have Fred?" Rose asked.

"It all looks so good, but I will have treacle tart and a scoop strawberry ice cream." Fred replied.

"I'll have same order, dear brother of mine." George replied to Fred.

George served up the ice cream for both of them while Rose passed them two treacle tarts.

"Thank you, Rose." The twins replied in unison.

"Look what Ron is eating for desert" Rose said to George pointing towards Ron.

Ron was gorging himself with two treacle tarts, rice pudding, and a large bowl of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream.

"Ron, do you have enough for desert?" George asked snickering.

"Enough for now." Ron replied after swallowing a mouthful of food.

Rose, George, Fred, and even Percy started laughing at his reply knowing his stomach is a bottomless pit.

Eventually the food, platters, plates, trays, utensils and goblets disappeared from the table.

The Headmaster rose again, "that was a great feast we just had, but I need to relay some important information to all of you students now." He started to speak to the students.

The Headmaster introduces the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirinus Quirrell, to all the students, and then he proceeded to introduce the rest of the Hogwarts' staff to the first years.

I have four announcements before we depart the Great Hall.

First: The forest on the ground is forbidden to all students.

Second: Mr. Filch has reminded me, do not performing magic in the corridors.

Third: During the second week of the school term, Madam Hooch is having quidditch trials. Please contact her if you're interested.

Fourth: The third floor right hand side is out of bonds to everyone if you value your life.

"Let us all sing the school song before you all depart to your common rooms." Headmaster Dumbledore said.

"Prefects, please take the first years to the common rooms." Professor McGonagall requested after the school song was finished.

First years, follow me could be heard through out the Great Hall, the four groups of students went their separate ways once they exited the Great Hall.

Percy and the female prefect lead them to the Gryffindor Tower, and approached a painting a fat women in a pink dress.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, password please", the portrait replied.

"Caput Draconis", Percy replied.

They went up a short flight of stairs to enter the common room. "This is the Gryffindor common room, girl's dormitory is through the left door up the stair case, and boy's dormitory is through the right door up the stairs.

* * *

Later that night, Rose couldn't sleep from worrying about Harry and Ginny. She decided to go downstairs to the common room to think, but she was surprised to find Fred and George sitting in chairs talking about both Harry and Ginny also. She was hugged tightly by both Fred and George once they both stood up from their chairs. They all sat back down together on the couch nearest to the fireplace where she sat in the middle between her two older brothers making her feel more relaxed.

"Do you think Harry and Ginny are alright? Rose asked them.

"Don't worry little sister; we know both of them are safe from those filthy snakes called Slytherins for now." Fred replied.

"They are with Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones in a third floor guestroom. They all are residing in the house of Slytherin blood traitors according to Hogwarts rumors." George replied with big smile.

"I just hope those four will never have to report to Slytherin, we'll know that after the headmaster's meeting tomorrow." Rose replied with a big sigh.

The three of them just sat silently on the couch collecting their thoughts by the comfort of the fireplace.

A/N : This sorting isn't in concrete yet,wait for the next chapter,The Sorting Aftermath.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N 1: Harry's sister Rose, is added to the Story line**

**A/N 2: 'italicized': Harry and Ginny's Telepathic thoughts**

**Albus is This Prophecy Right?**

Chapter 15: The Sorting after Math

Later that night in the Headmaster's Office

Albus Dumbledore called for a meeting with Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filus Fitwick, and Pomona Sprout discussing the events from the Sorting Ceremony.

"Headmaster, I demand those you bring those four students to my house tonight." Severus Snape demanded.

"I don't think so Serverus, those children are in mortal danger now, and didn't you hear those threatenening comments directed towards Miss Bones from the students in your own house." Albus replied.

"For your information Serverus, your house lost two hundred-fifty house points tonight for their behavior. I will not tolerate this from any students or staff members at Hogwarts." Albus continued speaking sternly.

"Another thing Severus, If I hear of any type of retaliations to those four students by students of your house or yourself giving them unjust detentions or removing house points for no reason, I will discipline you and the offenders personally." Albus concluded.

"Pomona, you will be responsible for Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Bones, and Mr. Longbottom; they will be attending classes with the Hufflepuffs for now. I would add Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy to your care if I could trust them together with the other four students. Minerva and Filus make sure your houses don't retaliate against Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini or else the same disciplinary actions will be applied to the both of you and the offenders also." Albus spoke candidly.

"Severus, Filus, Pomona, you are excused, Good night everyone." The Headmaster replied.

"Headmaster, whose house do those four students belong to?" Professor Snape asked.

"Severus, Pomona will be responsible for them, but they belong to the new House of Hogwarts." Albus replied.

"WHAT!" Everyone replied.

"The House of Hogwarts is the new designated house for students not assigned to any of the other four noble houses, and the Headmaster or Headmistress will be considered their Head of House." The Headmaster replied.

"HEADMASTER, I PROTEST, THEY ARE SLYTHERINS! THERE ARE MY STUDENTS!" Snape exclaimed.

"Those four students are mine for now, Severus." Albus replied with the smile of approval from the other three professors.

"Now, Serverus, Filus, and Pomona please excuse Minerva and me." Albus replied

"Oliver, what happened tonight at Sorting Ceremony?" Albus asked the Sorting Hat after the other teachers departed.

"What do you mean Albus?" The hat asked.

"You sorted ancestral Slytherins in to Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. You sorted three ancestral Gryffindors into Slytherin along with an ancestral Hufflepuff into Slytherin." Minerva replied to the hat.

"Well, Draco Malfoy was displaying more Ravenclaw traits than Slytherin traits when he was sorted into Ravenclaw. I know that Lucius Malfoy is definitely a Slytherin because he was cunningness and ruthlessness. You know recently the Black Family Bloodline have not always ensured they will be sorted into Slytherin lately. Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks were Gryffindors along with Andromeda Black-Tonks being sorted in to Ravenclaw." The hat replied candidly.

"Albus, is it possible that Mr. Longbottom may have received some of Voldemort's magic when he was vanquished?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, that is a possibility Minerva." Albus replied.

"He was believed to be the last known heir of Salazar Slytherin." The hat commented.

"I am starting to wonder now if any of those Slytherin traits were transferred to Neville Longbottom when he was attacked as a child. I think that was the reason why he was displaying some strong Slytherin traits instead along with his ancestral Gryffindor traits when he was sorted. " The hat replied verbally questioning its decision.

"Why did you put Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley into Slytherin House?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva, do you know the Potter family possesses traits of all four houses. The only reason they're in Gryffindors is because they have always refuse my recommendation to reside in any of the three other houses beside Gryffindor. I know the Weasleys are true Gryffindors, and Ginevra is Harry's bonded soul mate. I really believe that young Harry Potter would excel in Slytherin, and I had no choice; bonded couples will never be separated.

"Susan Bones was just displaying more Slytherin traits than Hufflepuff, also." The hat replied.

"Blaise Zabini was also displaying strong Gryffindor traits than Slytherin traits resulting in his placement into Gryffindor." The hat concluded.

"Thank you Oliver." Albus replied to the hat.

"Tomorrow, I am going have to face the Malfoy parents, Augusta Longbottom, the Potter parents, the Weasley parents, Mrs. Zabini, and Madam Bones, Let's get some sleep Minerva, tomorrow is going to be a long day." Albus concluded sadly.

* * *

'_Ginny, do you and Susan want to send a letters to our parents before we go to sleep? Please meet me in the common room._' Harry replied to Ginny.

"Neville, do you want to write a letter home? I will have Hedwig deliver the letter for you." Harry replied.

"Sure Harry, I'll join you and the girls in a few minutes." Neville replied yawning.

Harry went into common room to meet the girls.

While starting to write their letters, the Gryffindor ghost entered the guest room's common room startling the kids at first.

"Excuse me for startling you folks; you must be Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I'm Sir Nicholas de Minsy-Poppton or Sir Nicholas, I am here on the behalf of a very worried red haired young lady named Rose Potter." The ghost replied.

"Is she alright?" Harry and Ginny asked together worried.

"She will be fine now, I can see that both of you are fine and safe at this time. Harry, you are spitting image of you father at age eleven with your mother's emerald green eyes. Ginny, you are the exact image of your mother Molly Prewett also." Sir Nicolas replied.

"You must be Neville Longbottom because you look just like your father Frank at eleven, I remember you parents Frank and Alice as students as if were yesterday. This young lady bares family resemblances of the Bones Family. You look like your father, Edgar, How are your parents?" The ghost replied again.

"My parents were killed by Death Eaters Sir Nicholas, and Auntie Amelia is my guardian now." Susan replied.

"I'm sorry about your parent's deaths, but I know your lucky young lady because your have your Auntie Amelia." The ghost replied back.

"I better get going, and tell Rose and the Weasley twins, Fred and George, that all of you are fine." Sir Nicholas replied.

"Sir Nicholas, please tell Rose that I am writing a letter home, and I'll give her the unfinished letter to complete before she sends it home.

"I sure will tell her, good night everyone." Sir Nicholas replied as he departed.

Harry's Letter

_Dear Dad and Mum,_

_The train ride to Hogwarts was long. The boat ride was fun but scary because all you see is a dark lake with lights from the castle in the distance. The Sorting Ceremony was a real mess because Neville Longbottom was sorted into Slytherin, Draco Malfoy was sorted in Ravenclaw, Ginny and I ended up in Slytherin, Susan Bones was also sorted into Slytherin, and Blaise Zabini was sorted into Gryffindor according to Susan. I forgot to tell you, Neville, Ginny, and I walked out of the Great Hall with applause from the other three houses for rejecting the Slytherins. Professor Sprout has made sure that all of us had a feast of our own. We are currently safe and staying in the guest room on the third floor in the caring hands of Professor Sprout, I guess this is our house and dormitory for now. Don't worry mum, we are safe. I'll probably be seeing you both tomorrow. _

_P.S. Give the twins hugs from their brother at Hogwarts and Ginny,_

_Love Harry_

Ginny's Letter

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_The Sorting Ceremony was wild. The hat sorted Draco Malfoy in to Ravenclaw.Me, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Harry was sorted into to Slytherin. Mum, you wouldn't believe it; all of us got up from the stool and walked out of the Great Hall refusing to report to Slytherin table. I heard that Ron was sorted in to Ravenclaw. We may have missed the feast in the Great Hall, but Professor Sprout made sure we had a small feast in the third floor guest room which was great. Our guest room has a dormitory with a boys and girls bedroom and a common room. Mum and dad, we are safe from the Slytherin scum for now, and Professor Sprout is watching over us. Sir Nicholas sends his regards to both of you. I was just kidding; Ron was sorted into Gryffindor of course according to Susan. The Headmaster is going have long day tomorrow after tonight's sorting. I guess I'll be seeing both of you, Aunt Lily, and Uncle James tomorrow. Before I go, Ron's owl name is Pigwidgeon or Pig._

_Love Ginny_

Neville's Letter

_Dear Gran,_

_You won't believe what I'm going to tell you. The sorting hat put me in Slytherin House along with Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Susan Bones. We refused to report to the Slytherin table, and walked out the Great Hall. Professor Sprout is caring for all of us in a guestroom on the third floor. I didn't know she knew you, dad and mum. Gran can you come to Hogwarts and try to get me out of Slytherin House. I fear for my life knowing that some of their parents are responsible for mum and dad's current condition at St. Mungo's.Dont worry about us missing the feast in the Great Hall because the headmaster sent food to our guest room. We had a great feast with Professor Sprout. Good bye for now. The Gryffindor ghost Sir Nicholas sends his regards._

_Your Grandson,_

_Neville_

Susan Bones' Letter

_Dear Auntie Amelia,_

_I have been sorted into Slytherin. Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom also has been sorted into Slytherin. This is too hard to believe that four children from good wizarding families were sorted into Slytherin. Thank god for Professor McGonagall, she got me out of the Great Hall because the students of Slytherin house were threatening me. I'm sorry about this angry letter. Well, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and I make up a fifth house of Slytherin blood traitors located within the third floor guestroom. I know if I can't get out of Slytherin house, I will be in mortal danger because those students will find a way to hurt me. Auntie, don't worry too much about me right now because Professor Sprout is taking good care of me and the others in the third floor guest room. We all missed the entire feast in the Great Hall but the headmaster made sure we had a feast of our own here, the food was great. I'll see you tomorrow._

_P.S The ghost, Sir Nicholas, sends his greetings,_

_Love Your Niece,_

_Susan_

Harry sent his letter to Rose with Hedwig to finish along with the three other letters.

Draco's Letter

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_If you haven't heard yet from others, I have been sorted in to Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin.Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Susan Bones, and the Weasley girl ended up in Slytherin also. I can't imagine four traitors in Slytherin House and I ended up in Ravenclaw. I reported to Ravenclaw table hoping that you can get me out of this house and back to Slytherin.Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and the Weasley girl just walked out of the Great Hall after they were sorted. I was considering doing the same as them, but I decided it wasn't the right thing to at the time. Before I forget Blaise Zabini is in Gryffindor. Father please get me out of Ravenclaw._

_Your Son,_

_Draco_

Draco sent his letter home to his parents with the family's Eagle Owl.

While Fred, George, and Rose were relaxing on the couch by the fireplace, Sir Nicolas appeared, and he told all three of them that Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Susan were safe. He also told Rose that Harry will be sending Hedwig with an unfinished letter for their parents to be completed before she sends it home.

"Before I go Rose, you know that Harry and Ginny resemble both of their parents at their age." Sir Nicholas replied prior to departing.

"Thank you Sir Nicholas, that's what mum and Auntie Molly tell those two all the time." Rose replied to the ghost while the twins nodded in agreement.

A half hour later Hedwig dropped the unfinished in Rose's hands, and she proceeded to complete the letter that Harry started. Fred and George started to compose a letter to their parents also.

Rose's Letter

_This is Rose writing now; I know Harry already told you about the Sorting Ceremony. It was wild because I thought the professors were going have kittens when Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Harry, Ginny, Susan Bones, and Blaise Zabini were sorted.Dad,the food at the feast was great like you told me. Harry doesn't know this, but Sir Nicholas thinks that Harry and Ginny resembles you and Aunt Molly as first year students. That's about all for now. Give Iris and Alex a big hug from their sister at Hogwarts. Before I forget, Sir Nicholas sends his greetings also._

_Love Rose_

Fred and George's Letters

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Tonight's Sorting Ceremony placed Harry, Ginny, Susan Bones, and Neville Longbottom in Slytherin, but they just walked out of the Great Hall with applause from the remaining three houses. Susan Bones was later escorted out of the Great Hall from the Slytherin table by Professor McGonagall when the students threatened her. Percy is ashamed of Harry and Ginny's behavior during the Sorting Ceremony when they left the Great Hall instead of sitting with those Slytherin snakes. We had to remind him he almost became the first Weasley in Slytherin instead of Ginny according to Charlie. Both of us are proud of Harry and Ginny, they are true Gryffindors not like Percy. Since Harry and Ginny aren't here now, we're keeping a close eye on Rose like older brothers, dad. We had a visit from Sir Nicholas telling us that all four of them are safe from those Slytherin snakes and Professor Snape. Professor Sprout is taking good care of them now. Unfortunately; Ron was sorted into Hufflepuff, just kidding. Sir Nicholas sends his greetings and I guess we will see you tomorrow._

_Your Sons,_

_Fred and George _

Hedwig departed Hogwarts with five letters going to the residents of the Potters, the Weasleys, Madam Bones, and Augusta Longbottom.

* * *

Later that night, all of the letters arrived at the Potter, the Weasley, the Longbottom, Madam Bones, and the Malfoy residents.

Potter Manor

"Lils, we got a letter from the kids." James replied.

"What house are they in?" Lily asked.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor", James replied calmly.

"WHAT!" Lily exclaimed surprised.

"The hat has been trying to put us Potters into Slytherin House forever. We Potter have always have rejected that Slytherin recommendation. Rose made Gryffindor, but that hat put Harry in Slytherin. . I bet that hat didn't give Harry a choice." James replied.

"What house is Ginny in?" Lily asked curiously.

"She is in Slytherin with her bonded soul mate." James replied solemnly.

"MERLIN! Neville Longbottom was sorted into Slytherin also; he just walked out the Great Hall refusing to report to Slytherin table with the applause from the other three houses. Frank and Alice would have been proud of Neville. I would paid a fortune in galleons to see Minerva's face when Harry and Ginny followed Neville outside of the Great Hall since that hat forced them in Slytherin." James continued.

"Another black sheep of the Black Family bloodline, I can't wait to tell Sirius." James concluded.

"What do mean by that James?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, little Draco Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw, I wish it could have been Hufflepuff instead; I bet Lucius is the laughing stock of the Death Eaters now." James replied laughing.

"James let me see that letter." Lily requested demandingly as she took the letter to read.

"What happened during sorting?" Lily exclaimed after reading the letter.

"I hate to be Albus tomorrow considering that Lucius Malfoy and Augusta Longbottom will be visiting Hogwarts." Lily replied sympathetically.

"I bet we'll also be seeing Arthur, Molly, and Madam Bones tomorrow since the four kids have been sorted into Slytherin, also" James replied.

"You got that right James, No Potter or Weasley child is going to be Slytherins for long if it's up to us." Lily replied.

"That's great; Sir Nicolas sends his regards to us, and I see the house elves are still excellent cook according to the kids." Lily concluded to James.

"I sure miss those feasts." James replied.

"Harry said the train and boat ride were great, but he didn't mention the Malfoy encounter on the train." James replied thinking verbally.

"What do mean by that James?" Lily asked worried.

"Oh, Draco attempted to intimidate the four kids, but Draco and two companions ran for dear life from the compartment after receiving Bat Bogey hexes." James said candidly.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"I had an auror using a disillusionment charm watching them for me during the train ride." James replied.

"He told me that Ginny's Bat Bogey hexes that were well executed on all three of those intruders, and he also said, "He wouldn't want be an enemy of any of those four kids." James concluded.

"Rose also wrote that Sir Nicholas thinks that Harry and Ginny are younger versions of you and Molly." Lily replied.

"Really?" James replied.

"Molly and I have known that for years, James." Lily replied.

"Lets go to bed, we will be visiting Hogwarts tomorrow." Lily concluded with a yawn.

The Burrow

"Ah, Hedwig is here with two letters." Molly replied.

"Thank you Hedwig, you stay here tonight and get some sleep." Molly replied to the owl giving her an owl treat and some water. The Snowy Owl hooted back to Molly three times before flying to the perch sitting next to Errol.

"Who are they from dear?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, one must be from Ginny since Hedwig delivered it and the other is from the twins." Molly replied.

"Has Ron's owl delivered any letters yet?" Arthur asked.

"Not yet." Molly replied.

"Ron will probably write tomorrow." Molly replied.

"What she got to say, dear?" Arthur asked.

"She said ,Sir Nichols sends his regards; Ron was sorted into Ravenclaw; Her and Harry were sorted into Slytherin; Draco Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw; Neville Longbottom was sorted in Slytherin ,but Harry,Ginny,and Neville refused to report to Slytherin walking out the Great

Hall with applause from other three houses; Ron owl is named (Pigwidgeon) or Pig." Molly replied trying to get a reaction from Arthur.

"WHAT!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Ron is actually in Gryffindor, dear. Both, Harry and Ginny were sorted into Slytherin,Draco Malfoy was sorted in Ravenclaw, and Neville Longbottom was sorted into Slytherin refusing to report by walking out of the Great Hall followed by Harry and Ginny.Albus isn't going have a good day tomorrow considering that Lucius Malfoy,Augusta Longbottom,Madam Bones,James,Lily,and us are going to be there tomorrow." Molly replied.

"Your quite right Molly, I wouldn't want to be Albus tomorrow either." Arthur replied.

"It's getting late Molly, let get some sleep. We'll be seeing Ginny and the boys tomorrow." Arthur concluded.

Malfoy Manner

"Lucius, we got a letter from Draco." Narcissa replied

Narcissa read the letter in total silence, and Lucius replied," what's wrong Narcissa?"

"Our son has been sorted into Ravenclaw." Narcissa said quietly.

"Speak up Narcissa." Lucius replied impatiently.

"Draco has been sorted in Ravenclaw, and Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Susan Bones, and Arthur Weasley's daughter have been sorted into Slytherin." Narcissa replied astonished.

"How could that happen? It's your fault Narcissa; he is weak from you coddling him all the damn time." Lucius replied sternly.

"Let me see that letter." He requested angrily.

After scanning through the letter, He replied, "At least the Longbottom, Potter, and the Weasley girl did the right thing instead of taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table. They walked out of the great hall without reporting to Slytherin." Lucius ranted loudly.

"Narcissa, I blame the Black family bloodline for Draco's sorting. Look, Sirius and Nymphadora were sorted in Gryffindor along with Andromeda being sorted into Ravenclaw. I should have picked his tutors myself when he was being home schooled to ensure he learned the ways of Salazar Slytherin, but instead he became a bookworm without a trace of ruthlessness making him a Ravenclaw. " Lucius concluded ranting.

"This is just much as your fault, Lucius. You didn't get involved in his home schooling and up bringing to ensure that he being taught the ways of Salazar Slytherin, but instead you have been more involved with dark activities since Draco's birth then family life. "Narcissa replied defiantly

"Lucius, here is something else to think about, Blaise Zabini ended up in Gryffindor according to floo rumor network which is worst than Ravenclaw." Narcissa replied.

"Tomorrow were going to straighten out this mess at Hogwarts, if I can't get him into Slytherin, I'm sending him to Durmstrang like I wanted to in the first place to instill his ruthlessness and cunningness to achieve his ambitions." Lucius replied.

"You mean your ambitions to maintain your family standings amongst the dark families." Narcissa replied ending this discussion.

Longbottom Manor

_I hopes a it's a good letter from Neville_, Augusta thought hopefully.

_What! My Neville has been sorted in to Slytherin, I'm proud of grandson for walking out of the Great Hall instead of sitting with a bunch of kids who are Death Eaters in training according to James Potter._ Augusta thought.

_Alice and Frank weren't looking very good at the hospital tonight, and now I received a letter from Neville saying he was sorted in to the very house that produced those monsters responsible for his parent's condition at St. Mungo's. _She continued thinking to herself.

_I am going to Hogwarts to straighten this mess once and for all. Albus and Minerva are going to regret seeing me tomorrow. I need to thank Professor Sprout for comforting my Neville._ She concluded her last thoughts on the matter.

"I better get some sleep, because this old women going to need it tomorrow!" She exclaimed to herself verbally.

* * *

The next morning

'_Good morning Harry, welcome to your first day of classes. You get up and meet me in the common room_.' Ginny greeted Harry.

'_Good Morning Ginny, I'll see you soon._' Harry replied.

He entered the common room receiving his good morning hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm starving, Are Susan and Neville ready yet?" Ginny said waiting the common room for Professor Sprout to escort them the Great Hall.

"Good morning, I have good news for all of you. You are not students of Slytherins anymore because you are students of the House of Hogwarts, now." Professor Sprout greeted them as she touched each of their robes changing their embroidered Slytherin badge to an embroidered Hogwarts badges.

"Your Head of House is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore now, even though I am responsible for all of you until this mess is over. All of you will be attending classes with the Hufflepuffs." She continued informing them.

"Lets go to the Great Hall for breakfast." She concluded.

Professor Sprout escorted Neville, Harry, Ginny, and Susan to Hufflepuff table for breakfast.

"Can we sit at the Gryffindor table to talk to our brothers and sister?"Both, Harry and Ginny asked Professor Sprout.

"Yes you may Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley; here are your timetables." Professor Sprout replied.

Harry and Ginny greeted the Headmaster good morning as they entered the Great Hall and they seated themselves at the Gryffindor table to eat.

Hermione, Fred,George,Rose, and Ron entered the Great Hall next greeting Neville good morning, and they took their seats at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.Fred, George, Ron, and Rose were surprised to find Harry and Ginny already eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"You're not in Slytherin anymore?" Rose asked them noting the Hogwarts badge.

"We're are members of the House of Hogwarts, and the Headmaster is our Head of House." Ginny replied happily.

Harry and Ginny stopped eating breakfast long enough to receive good morning hugs from Rose and the Weasley brothers.

A Hufflepuff girl took seat beside Neville and Susan, and she introduced herself as Hannah Abbott to Neville since she already knew Susan. "I'm Neville Longbottom; it's good to meet you, and I hope I didn't mess up the Sorting Ceremony for you last night." He replied.

"I see you two have already found a friend, and here are you timetables." Professor Sprout replied passing them to all the students.

"Thank you Professor." Neville replied.

"Miss Abbot, thank you for befriending and welcoming them." Professor Sprout replied to the girl.

"I think he's cute, professor, so don't worry about him being alone between Susan and me." Hannah replied with a smile to the Professor.

"What's our first class Hannah?" Neville asked.

"Herbology with Ravenclaw is our first class." she replied.

"I'll see all of you in Greenhouse 2." Professor Sprout replied.

"Hermione, we got class together, you want to come with us after breakfast?" Neville asked.

"I guess it's time to go to Herbology." Susan and Hannah said at the same time.

"Susan, Hannah this is Hermione Granger." Neville replied introducing her to the other girls.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Hermione replied greeting them.

"Harry, Ginny are you coming to class with us?" Hermione asked.

"We'll be there in a minute Hermione. Ron, Rose, George, and Fred we'll see at lunch. Harry said as Ginny waved good bye.

Hermione joined Neville, Susan, Hannah, and the other Hufflepuffs as they left for Herbology class. Harry and Ginny departed the Great Hall hand in hand trailing behind the departing group of students going to the green houses.

* * *

After Breakfast in the Headmaster's Office

All the parents and guardians of the affected children from the Sorting ceremony entered Hogwarts to meet with the Headmaster.

The Potters and Weasley parents along with Augusta Longbottom dressed in her usual green dress robe wearing here vulture hat carrying her red hand bag entered the Headmaster's office." How is everyone doing today?" Albus asked while greeting them.

"I hope you still have a good day after today's meeting, Albus?" Augusta Longbottom replied smiling.

Next, Madam Bones entered his office asking," How could that hat sort Susan into Slytherin?"

"In due time Amelia." Albus replied.

Finally, Mrs. Zabini, Lucius and Narcissi Malfoy arrived dressed impeccably in their finest black dress robes carrying his black walking stick with a silver snake head accompanied by Cornelius Fudge, Minster of Magic, displaying a smug smirk with an air of argents.

"Welcome all; the meeting will start in a few minutes." The Headmaster greeted everyone.

"How does it feel being the laughing stock of the Death Eaters, Lucius?" James Potter replied.

Before He could answer the question, Augusta Longbottom interrupted," Lucius, you still should be in Azkaban for what you did to James and Lily Potter. Why are you free while the Lestranges, Peter Pettigrew, and other notorious Death Eater are still in prison?" Augusta replied.

"I guess filling the pockets of the right people with gold can buy anyone's freedom." She concluded glaring directly at Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge.

"For your information Augusta, I am not a willing Death Eater. I was under the Imperius Curse when I attacked the Potters all those years ago, and if you hadn't noticed, I was tried and acquitted by the Wizengamot." Lucius stated arrogantly.

"Everyone lets get this meeting started." The Headmaster replied.

"Are you going to fix this sorting problem, Dumbledore?" Lucius asked curiously.

"We are all here for the same reason; last night's Sorting Ceremony. I normally wouldn't do anything about the sorting results of student because resorting is usually last resort to fixing the problem. After talking to the Sorting Hat last night, I have determined their will be a resortment of the six children in question, and any other first years who wish to be resorted tomorrow night before dinner. Do any of you have any other questions, if not, lets adjourn this meeting?" The Headmaster replied candidly.

"What happens if their resorted back into that same house again?" Mrs. Zabini asked.

"Well, the results of the resorting will be final." Albus answered the question pointedly.

"Is everyone happy with the resortment decision?" Cornelius Fudge asked because he didn't want to force the Headmaster to resort all the children especially Draco Malfoy.

"Lets adjourn this meeting and join me for lunch in the Great Hall." Albus said concluding the meeting.

During lunch, the Headmaster informed the students their will be a resortment of any first years who request it. Please contact your Head of House to submit your name.

* * *

At dinner the next night, the Potters, the Weasleys, Augusta Longbottom, the Malfoys, Emilia Bones, and Mrs. Zabini arrived at Hogwarts for dinner in the Great Hall to witness the resorting. All of the guests were all seated at the Professors' table.

"Attention students and guests, we are going to resort some students before we enjoy our meal. Professor McGonagall, please proceed with the resorting." The Headmaster replied greeting the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall stood up, and she walked over to the four-legged stool with the Sorting Hat. "Will the following students please report to me for resorting; Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Parviti Patil, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, and Blaise Zabini?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Susan Bones was the first to be seated on the stool wearing the Sorting Hat.

_How are you tonight, Miss Bones? I see the Slytherin didn't approve of you being a Slytherin. Where else can I place you, how does Hufflepuff sound?_ She nodded her head yes and the hat yelled,"HUFFELPUFF."

Hermione Granger was next to being sorted. _Miss Granger, you don't like Ravenclaw? I can sense you were a Ravenclaw, but you are wishing to be sorted into Gryffindor instead. Let see if you have any Gryffindor traits. Yes, you will be a great Gryffindor as well as a Ravenclaw. Are you sure you want to a Gryffindor?_

"Yes", Hermione replied to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR" yelled the hat

Draco Malfoy was seated after Hermione departed to the Gryffindor table sitting next to Ron.

_Mr. Malfoy, don't you like Ravenclaw? Your Aunt Andromeda Black was a member of this noble house of Ravenclaw. I can see you prefer to be in Slytherin House with your friends. I still say you would make a great Ravenclaw, but I'll let you decide between Ravenclaw and Slytherin._

"Slytherin" Draco told the hat.

"SLYTHERIN", yelled the hat.

While Draco proceeded to the table to join Crabb and Goyle, Neville Longbottom was seated wearing the Sorting Hat.

_Mr. Longbottom, I guess you were not happy about being placed into Slytherin, also. I sense you think you should have been sorted in to Hufflepuff instead, but the truth of the matter is; you're definitely a_ _Gryffindor._ "GRYFFINDOR", the hat yelled.

Neville proceeded to the Gryffindor table while Padma Patil was seated.

_Miss Patil, I thought I placed you in the correct house. I sense you want to be in the same house as your sister. Let me see if you possess any Gryffindor traits, because your sister does not possess any Ravenclaw traits. How does Huffelpuff sound if I can put both of you in the same house?_

"If you could please", Padma replied.

I sorry, I can't full fill your request, so you will stay in Ravenclaw. "RAVENCLAW", the hat yelled.

While Padma took her seat back at the Ravenclaw table, her sister Praviti took seat on the stool.

_Miss Parvati Patil, I have bad news for you too, because I can't place you and your sister in the same house. So, you will remain in Gryffindor_. "GRYFFINDOR", the hat yelled.

Parvati proceeded take her place back at the Gryffindor table next Lavender Brown while Harry Potter was seated on the stool.

_Mr. Potter, It seems that you and your bonded mate didn't like my choice of Slytherin House. I still say you would be great in Slytherin, but I guess you both will be happier in your family's ancestral house of Gryffindor._ "GRYFFINDOR", yelled the hat.

Harry received a hug from his sister prior to taking a seat at the table watching Ginny take a seat on the stool.

_Miss Weasley, you may have heard me tell Mr. Potter my opinion of the greatness you both could have achieved in Slytherin, but you're going to be sorted back into your family ancestral house of Gryffindor like your bonded mate._ "GRYFFINDOR", yelled the hat.

Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table receiving hugs from Rose, Harry, Hermoine, and her brothers before she took a seat next to Harry.

Blaise Zabini was the last student to be resorted

_Mr. Zabini, I still stand by my decision placing you in Gryffindor. I am going to give you the same choice as Mr. Malfoy; you can remain a Gryffindor or become a Slytherin_.

"I would prefer Slytherin", Blaise whispered quietly.

"SLYTHERIN", yelled the hat.

"Headmaster, the resorting is completed." Professor McGonagall replied.

"I would like to thank the students and our guests for being very patient during the resortment, let the feast begin." The Headmaster replied as he clapped his hands together and food appeared on the tables.

After dinner, Harry, Ginny, and Neville were greeted by the Weasley and Potter parents, along with Augusta Longbottom congratulating them all on their resortment to Gryffindor. They talked to all of the children along with meeting their new friend Hermione Granger before they departed home.

Later that night, Percy escorted the new first years Gryffindors to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Who do we have here? Ah, these must be ex-Slytherins from the resortment tonight. Let me see, this must be the famous Boy-Who Lived, Neville Longbottom, the well known couple Harry Potter and his red haired companion Ginevra Weasley, and who are you my dear?" The portrait replied.

"My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione replied back to portrait.

"Please call me Neville or Mr. Longbottom, that other so called title has caused me too many problems while growing up so far." Neville replied to Fat Lady.

"How did you hear about Ginny and me?" Harry asked the Fat Lady.

"The portraits and the ghosts have been gossiping constantly about the four members of the House of Hogwarts since the Sorting Ceremony." The Fat Lady replied to Harry.

"Percy, did we get rid of that nasty Zabini boy?" The portrait asked.

"He is back in Slytherin where he should be", Percy replied back to the portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Caput Draconis", Percy replied.

The portrait swung open to allow entry to Gryffindor house.

"Home, Sweet Home", Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione replied together.


End file.
